Cosplay
by intrajanelle
Summary: An AU in which Artemis Crock the normal teenager is bribed in to cosplaying as Artemis the superhero by a certain pair of comic book geeks and she unwittingly begins to fall for one of them. Spitfire. Supermartian. Cosplaying.
1. Day 0: Holy Fucking

_A/N: I have wanted to write a Young Justice fanfic for some time now but I was worried that I would butcher the characters. The solution: an AU. This way if anyone's out of character _its an AU_ and if anyone's in character, all the more credit for me. Anyway, this chapter was inspired by way too much time on my hands. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Ha, no._

* * *

><p><em>Cosplay<em>

_By JustJanelle_

Day 0: Holy Fucking

"Holy fucking mother of god."

Artemis was trying to mind her own business. She really was, but when someone yelled 'holy fucking mother of god' in the middle of the mall she just couldn't resist turning around. To her great surprise she found the object of attention was herself and the 'holy fucking mother of god(er)' was a scrawny kid wearing sunglasses with his finger pointing directly towards her. She glanced to either side of the hallway, holding on to some fragile hope that this kid wasn't interested in her but there was no one else in the mall and the kid was already walking towards her.

His finger was still outstretched so when he reached her he ended up almost poking her eye out.

"Watch it kid," she snarled, backing away from him in order to make her get away. Unfortunately for her this kid was fast and strong.

He grabbed her hand in a death grip and held her in place while he stared at her like she was a particularly fascinating lawn ornament.

"You even sound like her."

"Listen kid, get off me or I'm gonna-"

"This is whelming, so totally whelming. You. Are. HER."

"Who?"

"Artemis!"

Artemis tensed, "How'd you know my name kid?"

"Oh my god, your name is Artemis, too? That's it. You're the one. You're coming with me."

"What the hell? I'm not going with anyone! Would you get away-"

Before she could protest there was another hand on her shoulder and Artemis went in to self-defense mode. Her fist came down on the kids hand, forcing his fingers from her wrist and she spun away from the hand on her shoulder, holding her hands up in front of herself as a shield. When she was finally calmed down she realized that now not only the boy with the sunglasses was staring at her but also a boy with fluffy red hair eating an ice cream cone. The red-haired kid, whose hand was presumably the one that had been on her shoulder, proceeded to drop his ice cream on to the floor.

"Oh, shit," he said, not really sounding that disappointed as he pulled a granola bar from his coat pocket, "Dude, she's perfect!"

"That's what I said!"

Artemis wasn't really in the mood to be fighting with these geeks about who was perfect or who looked like who so she spun on her heel and started walking away from the pair, swiftly. Only a second later a hand was on her shoulder, again, and she flinched, pulling away from the red-haired kids grasp. Geez, these kids were _fast_.

"What do you want?" she shouted as she spun on him, "What the hell is your problem. I'm just trying to mind my own-"

"God, beautiful, calm down," the red-haired boy said smoothly as he swallowed the last bite of his granola bar, "Would you just listen for a sec?"

"No, I will not listen, and don't call be beautiful, and leave me alone!" she said, pulling out of the kids grasp. Before she could get very far, however, the kid had grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her backwards, almost off her feet.

God, she wished she had some kind of weapon. Something long and pointy that she could shove right up this kids-

"Are you listening?" the sunglasses kid asked and she shook her head, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Well I said that I'm willing to pay you_ a lot _if you help us out with this. Like a lot, a lot."

"Help you out with what?" Artemis asked warily, scrutinizing the kid with her eyes. He was scrawny and shorter than her, probably younger too. His hair was very black and straight and came out of his head in all sorts of weird angles as if he were a cartoon character. The most dominant thing about him was the sunglasses, sitting a top his nose, obscuring his eyes. She wondered if he was a celebrity or something.

Then there was the red haired kid who had produced a Snickers bar out of nowhere and was chewing on it enthusiastically. She wondered how he was so freaking skinny when all she had seen him do in the past ten minutes she had known him was eat. Then there was his hair. It was so red that it looked as if his head were on fire and was the same exact color as his freckles which protruded from his pale skin as if he had drawn them on with a Sharpie. She found her eyes making their way up his face all the way to his eyes which were as green as grass. Probably the prettiest green she had ever seen.

"Earth to Artemis," the sunglasses kid waved his hand in front of her face again, "Geez, what do we have to do to get your attention? Dance around naked? Anyway, as I was saying. We would like you to cosplay with our cosplay group next Saturday at the convention center across town. We'd pay you and provide the costume. You just have to show up."

"Cosplay?" she asked in confusion.

"Like Halloween," the red-haired kid said between bites, "But its only a bunch of geeks in a convention center and there's no candy."

"There's pocky," sunglasses kid supplemented and the red-haired kid brightened.

"Ah, pocky," he said with a happy smile, "Almost forgot about the pocky."

"How much would you pay me?" she interrupted them, tapping her foot against the ground.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The kid handed her a slip of paper and it ceased her tapping. She'd never seen so many zeroes in her life.

"All this? Just to dress up as some Greek goddess?"

"Not a goddess," sunglasses boy corrected, "Artemis, the archer. She's a superhero in the comic books. You see, my cosplay group has been looking for people to play the parts of the Young Justice superhero team, people that actually resemble the characters."

"There's a whole group of people dedicated to this?" Artemis said incredulously, "And how many are in your group?"

Sunglasses boy looked over at the red-haired kid and shrugged, "Just the two of us."

"I see," she said with a mocking smile, "Well count me in. Anything that pays this well is well worth my time. See you next Saturday."

"Hold on, just a couple more things," the sunglasses kid insisted, "First of all the convention isn't just Saturday, its three days long. Friday through Sunday. You'll meet us all three days at 8 AM right outside the center and you'll stay with us all day."

"Fine," she said. For that much money they could tie her up, hang her over a pit of boiling lava and tell her to sing the Jingle Bell Rock and she'd still do it.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," the kid said, "My name's Richard, but you can call me Dick. Its nice to meet you."

"Artemis," she said, shaking Dick's hand, "And you?"

The red-haired kid smiled and extended his hand enthusiastically, as if she were offering him another candy bar, "You can just call me Kid Flash. I'm trying to protect my secret identity you see."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Right," she said, shaking his hand. She just had to put up with this for three days and as she shook the kids hand she tried to imagine all of those zeroes floating across her vision, obscuring all of this absurdity and making it all worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Um, Please review.<em>

_Please? _:3


	2. Day 1: Wall Man

_A/N: I know its kind of short but I had to post _something_ after all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten. Seriously, thank you guys so so much for the support. I have big plans for this story, it was originally just supposed to be a three-shot but its out of control and there'__s nothing I can do to stop it! Regarding some questions from reviewers: Red Arrow, Zatanna and some Justice League members will be making cameo appearances in this story. If all goes well, and there's still interest, there might even be a sequel, I was thinking something like Dramacon, if anyone's read that, setting the sequel a year later on the same weekend at the same comic convention._

_Okay so, if anyone read that: props, if anyone didn't: please enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? No, but Stan Lee is buying it for me for Christmas._

* * *

><p>Day 1: Wall-Man<p>

"Hey mom, I'm home."

Paula Crock looked up from her wheelchair just as her daughter dropped her bag on the floor and proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Artemis, where have you been? Its nearly eight o'clock," Paula asked, wheeling herself in to the kitchen just behind her daughter.

Artemis merely looked at her mother and shrugged, "I was just hanging around the mall. Looking for a job."

"Did you find one?" Paula asked skeptically, her daughter wasn't particularly good with interviews or holding down a job that involved taking orders from anyone other than herself.

"Yes, actually," Artemis said smugly, "Part-time. But its only for the long weekend. The good thing is that the kid who gave me the job is paying me a ton of money to do it."

Paula narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "You're not selling drugs are you?"

Artemis nearly choked on the milk she had been swallowing. She lowered the carton to the counter and stared at her mother incredulously.

"Hell, no."

"Good," her mother said, "and watch your language young lady."

Artemis watched her mother as she wheeled herself out in to the living room. Her mom hadn't been around very long. In fact she had been in a state prison for six years only to come back a few months ago, kick her husband out of the apartment and take Artemis' life in to her own hands. She was determined to make sure that Artemis had a better life than she had ever had. Which couldn't mean anything good for Artemis who had never had much supervision when her dad was around.

Artemis shook her head and placed the milk carton back in the refrigerator.

Between her mother, the cosplaying and Dick this was going to be a very long week.

* * *

><p>Artemis was standing outside of the convention center with her hands in her pockets and a baseball cap covering her head but no matter which way Artemis shifted the cap could not hide the fact that her waist length blonde hair drew more attention than a 70 watt light bulb in a field of insects. Every time she swished her head to look for Dick or 'Kid Flash' another crazed cosplayer would gawk at her like she was the human incarnation of this Artemis character.<p>

Three people had already asked to take pictures with her, and she wasn't even in costume yet.

She sighed and did her best to hide her head underneath her sweater. It had taken every muscle in her body to resist running away from this place and crawling back underneath her covers, every muscle and every zero she could imagine swirling around her head like a monetary halo.

"Well, good-morning Artemis. What are you trying to do, suffocate yourself?"

Artemis turned around to see Dick standing behind her holding a comb in his hand. The sun was behind the clouds but he still had sunglasses on and his face was covered in a mischievous smile. Artemis' head bent a little deeper in to her sweater at the sight of him.

"Calm down and pick your head up. We're dressing you as Artemis, not a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Where're the others?" she asked crisply, holding her head up higher.

"Getting ready," Dick said with a grin, "Now come with me if you want to be pretty."

* * *

><p>Dick led her to a hotel across the street where he had apparently paid for a room for the next three days that they would use to change, do their make up and relax in during breaks.<p>

Artemis was expecting a small room with two twin beds, a single painting of an obscure landscape and a single squat window against the far wall. You know, the way hotel rooms are supposed to look like.

Instead Dick took the express elevator to the penthouse suite and led her inside a hotel room that was bigger than her apartment. It had three bedrooms, a full kitchen, a full living room with an HD TV and a table that could fit twelve people easily. Artemis had a hard time walking inside the room without being blinded by the sudden luxury of her surroundings.

She was starting to get an inkling that Dick was either the son of the mafia or the prince of some small wealthy kingdom she had never heard of. When he asked her to take a shower and make herself presentable she decided it was probably the former, because only a son of the mafia could know how to torture her so well.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the shower and instead of her jeans, tank top and sweater lying on the floor there was a bright green spandex suit that lay neatly folded by the doorway. How Dick had managed to swipe her clothes while she was in the shower she had no idea, and she almost didn't even want to know.

She hesitantly bent down and picked up the suit, trying to think of a way out of this. Finally she sighed and pulled the top over her head. It was cut so short that she could see her entire midriff and she sighed, compliantly pulling on the rest of the ridiculous inform, imagining it was made out of money instead of green spandex.

"Holy Fu-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I look like this comic book character. Can we get this over with?" Artemis pleaded as she looked around the room. It was no longer empty as it had been when she and Dick had first arrived. Now there were three other teenagers there, all dressed in similarly ridiculous costumes, and they were staring at her.

"Hello!" a petite auburn haired girl exclaimed, practically flying over the back of the couch to shake Artemis' hand, "My name is Megan-"

"Ms. Martian," Dick coughed suggestively.

"Right, Ms. Martian!" she corrected herself, "and I am very pleased to meet you."

Artemis wasn't sure what to make of the girl who was shaking her hand with way too much enthusiasm. She was…peppy, and not a girl that Artemis would normally hang out with, but she seemed okay, nice even.

Artemis smiled back at her, "I'm Artemis."

"No you're not," Dick said cheerfully, "not _yet_."

"But, Dick, my name actually is-"

"Shut up, here," he said shoving a bow and a quiver of arrows in to her arms, "props. Now you're Artemis."

Artemis looked down at the arrows. Damn, they looked so _real_.

"I don't think they're going to let me take-"

Dick waved a hand carelessly and glanced at the door. Someone was knocking but Artemis wasn't quite finished with this discussion yet. As he walked over to answer the door Artemis followed him, waving the bow and quiver out in front of her as if they were batons.

"These are weapons!"

"Don't worry about it," Dick said, his hand on the handle, his eye peering out in to the hallway through the peephole, "I have connections."

"Connections? What kind of connections could you possibly have that will allow you bring _actual _weapons to a comic book convention?"

Dick looked up at her, one eyebrow raised mischievously, "You'd be surprised."

Artemis crossed her arms in a huff and Dick swung the door open just in time for 'Kid Flash' to come bounding in to the room. His arms were full of costumes and props but that wasn't even the best part.

"The Wall-Man is here! Now let's get this party start-" just before he could finished he tripped on the rug in the kitchen and fell on his stomach. Everything in his arms went flying across the room, "-ed."

Dick's eyes bugged out of his head and Artemis could practically see his mind calculating the damage, trying to figure out what was broken and what could be fixed, but she was not going to give up an opportunity to mock someone. Especially _this _someone.

"Wall-Man huh? I love the costume," she said, gesturing to his bathing suit, "What exactly are your powers?"

The 'Wall-Man' picked himself up from the ground, his cheeks redder than his hair. He almost looked like he was about to say something as Megan or 'Ms. Martian' flew out of the living room and came to stand just next to Artemis.

"Wally!" she exclaimed, "Its so good to see you again!"

Before Wally could say anything Artemis placed her hands on her hips and a smirk crawled across her face.

"Your names really Wally?" she quipped.

Wally looked up at her, his finger raised as if he was going to say something so smart that it would explain everything away. Instead his head fell in defeat and a low groan rumbled from his chest.

"Awww."

Artemis grinned. Maybe the next three days wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

><p><em>Please, please, please review! Its Christmas! Think of the children!<em>

_By the way, Happy Holidays everyone! XD_


	3. Day 1: The Panel

_A/N: This will probably be my last update for the week. You guys are sooo lucky that I've updated three times this week between Christmas shopping and college homework, but its only because you guys are awesome! Keep reviewing if you want more chapters! I have the next two finished and uploaded to my account so if you guys like this one maybe I'll consider updating again as a Christmas present. _

_Regarding a couple questions: This fic is set in an Alternate Universe: an AU, where all of the characters are the same people but in this world they don't have powers and superheroes do not exist. In this AU, Young Justice is a comic book series that follows pretty much the same story line that we see in the TV show. If anyone is still confused PM me or leave a review and I'll try to explain it better._

_On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Not that I know of._

* * *

><p>Day 1: The Panel<p>

"So, why are you wearing a bathing suit?" Artemis asked, staring down at Wally. To her satisfaction, in the tall boots of her costume and with Wally standing all defeated in the doorway she was a good two inches taller than him.

Before Wally could answer her Dick interfered with their conversation.

"He was at the pool on the roof," he said as he picked up the mess Wally had made and placed all of the items on to the kitchen table carefully, "Now, Artemis, introduce yourself to the others and try to play nice."

Artemis crossed her arms belligerently and walked over to the other two guys who were standing awkwardly in the living room. Before she could reach them Megan practically flew out from behind her and glomped on to one of the boys arms. The boy was so tall and muscular that she almost resembled a kitten as she clung to him, her auburn hair barely tickling the boys chin.

"Artemis," she said, sticking her hand out to the boy beside the muscular one, "Its nice to meet you."

"Kal-" the boy began but he caught a stare from Dick and hastened to correct himself, "Aqualad. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The boy was tall and well toned, not as largely built as the boy beside him but still muscular all the same. He was dark-skinned but his cropped hair had been bleached blond, at least Artemis assumed that it was bleached because it certainly didn't look natural. He was also wearing a ridiculous costume. He had on a red spandex tank top and long black pants. When he turned his neck Artemis thought that she could see actual gills on his skin but she couldn't be sure. It was probably just Dick and his make up.

The boy beside Aqualad held out a hand awkwardly.

"I'm Superboy," he said.

"Artemis," she smiled, and then gestured between Superboy and Megan, "Are you two…?"

Megan's face went entirely red and she held tightly to Superboy's arm.

"Yes," she squeaked, "Yes-um, we're dating. Its been a month now."

"That's great," Artemis said with faux-cheer. She was vaguely disappointed. Superboy was very handsome. He was muscular, tall, and wasn't wearing a completely ridiculous costume, just a pair of combat boots, jeans and a Superman t-shirt, not to mention he had the bluest eyes she had ever-

"Boo."

Artemis practically jumped out of her socks.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, spinning around to slap Wally on the head. Instead she found herself laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach as if she were about to explode. "T-That _cannot _be what you're wearing."

Wally probably would have been flushed entirely red if only she could see his face. He was wearing a suit made out of bright yellow spandex. It covered him from head to toe, the only part of his head that was entirely visible was his red hair which stuck out of the top of his costume like red astro-turf.

"At least I'm wearing mine right," he said, pointing down to her bow and quiver, "You don't even know how to put those on, do you?"

"Sorry I'm not an expert in Quiver 101. This is the twenty first century," she said, hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah! Well-"

"Wally," Dick called from across the room, "Just help her put them on already."

Wally scowled and grabbed the quiver and bow from her forcefully.

"Just so you know I'm not doing this because I want to."

"Why would you be, Baywatch."

"Baywatch?"

"Yeah," Artemis said, trying to keep her voice intimidating as he strapped the belt of the quiver across her shoulders, his fingers brushing against her bare skin ever so gently. God, why was he so warm? "Because you were wearing a bathing suit just now."

"Oh, ha, ha, you're so very original," he said, "There, you're all set."

When he backed away Artemis felt this strange sense of disappointment, that was until he pulled something out from behind him. A piece of green fabric that was curled in to his hand.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's going to look ridiculous huh?" he said, holding the fabric out to her.

God no.

She took the fabric from him, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

She was not wearing a fucking mask.

* * *

><p>Artemis pulled on her ponytail ever so uncomfortably as the group made their way to the convention center. She was wearing a fucking mask.<p>

The only reason she was even touching the fucking mask was because Dick had offered her a couple more zeroes on that paycheck so she had sucked it up, pulled the mask over her face and walked across the street with the others, trying to ignore the stares as they made their way through the front doors.

"I already paid for our passes. I'm just going to go sign us in," Dick said from behind her.

"Okay-" she started, but by the time she had turned around he had already disappeared in to the crowd.

"Man, I hate it when he does that," 'Kid Flash' said as he opened a compartment on his sleeve and pulled out a candy bar.

"Do you ever not eat for like ten minutes?" Artemis asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't see why you care so much, Arty," Wally said as he took a bite of his Milky Way.

"Don't. Call. Me. Arty."

"Alright, you two," Aqualad said, stepping between them, "That's enough. We are here on a mission and we cannot complete that mission if you two continue bickering."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "We're not here on a mission. Dick said we were just going to walk around and- Dick!"

Suddenly the boy was right next to her, holding up six all weekend passes on lanyards and handing them out to the group.

"What is it? And I told you to call me Robin."

_Robin_, she scoffed. The kid was wearing a black cape over a black and red spandex suit and had replaced his sunglasses with a mask and he expected her to call him Robin. The kid was crazy.

"Dick, you said we were just walking around the convention," she said, pulling the lanyard over her head as he handed her one, "We are just walking around, right?"

"Of course," Dick assured her, "Right after the panel."

"The what?"

"The Young Justice panel," Wally said smartly, "It is basically a Q and A session for the fans of the show and we're the guests of honor. Didn't you know that's why you were hired?"

Artemis' mouth fell open. She felt like smacking the smirk off Wally's face but she rounded on Dick instead, "What do you mean panel? I've never even read a Young Justice comic. I have no idea who these characters are and what-"

"Don't worry," Wally said, laying an arm across her shoulders, "Just be your usual broody self and you'll be fine. The fans will love it, that's pretty much how the character is anyway."

Artemis shrugged away from Wally and crossed her arms bitterly.

"Wally's right, Artemis," Megan said, placing a hand on the girls' arm, "Just be yourself. You'll be fine. We'll help you through it."

Artemis was in a bad mood but she really didn't feel like taking it out on this girl, especially since she was being so nice to her. So she sighed and raised her head, "If you say so."

* * *

><p>"Okay, first question," the announcer said as he stepped in front of the table the Young Justice team was sitting behind, "Miss Martian, are you and Superboy dating?"<p>

All of a sudden Megan's face went completely red. The girl curled her hands in to her lap and stared at her legs as she slowly nodded her head.

The entire room went in to an uproar.

Artemis scoffed and kicked her feet up on to the table, crossing her arms across her chest. This was ridiculous.

As soon as they had entered the convention a whole team of security guards had shuffled them to a room off to the side where they were scheduled for a half an hour of interviews and then another hour of signing autographs. There were at least fifty seats in the room and about a hundred kids packed inside. They stood on desks in the back row, and sat on each others shoulders. They all had cameras and Artemis could have sworn that every single one of them was dressed up as some kind of superhero, even the announcer.

Her right eye twitched as another camera flashed in the first row. She _so _wanted out of here.

She turned to Dick who was seated to her left and whispered to him as she gestured over to the announcer, "Who is he supposed to be?"

Dick looked over at the guy and smiled, "Him? That's just Barry, Wally's uncle. He agreed to dress up as the Flash for us. And by agreed, I mean he was blackmailed."

Artemis shivered, not wanting to imagine what kind of dirt Dick had on a middle-aged guy but she let it go, her train of thought wandering, "I thought Kid Idiot was the Flash."

"No, he's _Kid _Flash."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "What's the difference?"

"Finally, a question for Artemis!" 'the Flash' announced, turning on her, she stiffened in her seat as he looked her in the eye, "Artemis, would you care to explain your _exact _feelings for Kid Flash? Some of your fans have speculated that you two have a love/hate relationship, bordering more towards _love_."

Artemis scoffed and glanced over to Wally who was seated on her right, his eyes practically falling out of his head.

"I would put more of an emphasis on the _hate_, actually," she answered.

There was a chorus of gasps from the crowd but otherwise the fans were utterly silent, as if they were just waiting for more.

"Are you sure, Artemis?" Barry prodded, "Can it be that you're just in _denial_?"

Artemis' feet hit the floor with a stomp. She stood from her chair and placed both hands on the table in front of her.

"I assure you 'Flash'," she said, acid dripping from every word she spoke, "We. Don't. Like each other."

Once the words had settled among the crowd Artemis sunk moodily in to her seat and didn't look up for the rest of the panel. No one asked her any more questions.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Dick, I'm-"<p>

"That was awesome!" Dick exclaimed, hugging her so tightly that she could barely breathe.

The panel was over and the last of the fans had filtered from the room leaving just the Young Justice team and Barry who was chatting with Wally in the corner. Artemis had felt honestly upset for embarrassing Dick, after all he was paying her to do this. But even her attempts at apologizing were sabotaged.

"I knew you'd be the perfect Artemis!" Dick said, finally releasing her.

"What are you- I thought you'd be bull. I was going to apologize."

"Why?" Dick said, tilting his head curiously, "That is _exactly _what Artemis would have said. You played the part perfectly."

"Oh, well then you're welcome," Artemis said snarkily, smiling as Wally and Barry approached the group.

"Good job, kid," Barry said, clapping her on the back. He had his cowl down and without it she could see that he was a handsome guy: tall, buff and blond. If he hadn't been wearing that ridiculous red spandex get-up she might have even wondered how he could possibly be related to Wally. "You did a great acting job. Gave me the shivers for a minute there."

"Thanks."

"Don't be fooled Uncle Barry," Wally interrupted, "That wasn't even acting. She really is a-"

"Wally," Aqualad said, before Kid Bozo could start another fight, "Why don't you and Artemis go get us all lunch? We're feeling a bit malnourished and we have to stay and sign autographs for the next hour."

"But-"

"You can sign autographs when you get back, Aqualad's right. We need food," Dick insisted, shoving a fifty dollar bill in to Wally's hand.

"Fine," Wally said, turning to Artemis with narrowed eyes, "Come on."

Artemis sighed and shifted her mask uncomfortably. She wasn't looking forward to being alone with Wally. After all he was annoying, geeky, awkward and she could still feel his fingers tracing ghostly lines across her back as he helped her with her quiver.

Yep, being alone with him was most definitely _not _a good idea.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review XD<em>


	4. Day 1: Sportsmaster

_A/N: Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen at all, updating I mean. I really had to restrain myself from updating all day yesterday but I was just going out for the day and was like, screw it I'm updating, so here you are. Chapter 4. This isn't the funniest of the chapters but I hope you still enjoy it. Wally X Artemis bonding!_

_Someone asked so I figured I would answer: I'm planning about 11-12 chapters of this story, 6 of which are done just in case you wanted to know, and maaaybe a sequel if I feel like it. Maybe._

_VOCABULARY: Glomp means to hug or squeeze veeery tightly in a very fangirly way. Its comic convention lingo._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? No, but its on my Christmas list._

* * *

><p>Day 1: Sportsmaster<p>

Artemis followed Wally as he made his way through the crowd. They drew a lot of attention together, especially when Wally turned around to look at her every two minutes and snapped at her hurry up, or walk faster.

"God, you're so slow," Wally said, finally slowing down enough to match her pace, "Aren't you hungry? Don't you want to get to the food faster?"

"I am hungry," she admitted, "but I enjoy watching you squirm."

Wally sighed, pulling his cowl back from his face. Most of his hair flopped down on to his forehead and her eyes wandered to the freckles on his cheeks. They were almost cute-

_No_, she thought stiffly, _I did not just think that. I'm delusional. It's the mask, I'm not getting enough oxygen to my brain_.

She reached up and pulled her mask off as well, sticking it halfway in to one of the pockets of her pants. She suddenly felt much better without it on. She hadn't realized how hot it was before.

"Artemis," Wally said, his tone drawing her attention, "Why do you insist on picking a fight about every single, little-"

"_Me_?" she said incredulously, "What about you? You fight with me all the-"

"But you always start it!"

"You _just _started this fight!"

"Oh my goodness," a girl's voice said from behind them, "Kid Flash and Artemis are flirting!"

"We are not flirting!" they said in unison and a chorus of squeals echoed behind them.

Wally and Artemis turned around to see a group of girls wearing Young Justice t-shirts, at least a dozen of them, and every single t-shirt had a picture of the Young Justice characters with a logo across the top that read: GLOMP ME.

"Shit," Artemis said to Wally, "Fangirls?"

"Fangirls."

"Run?"

"Run," he agreed.

The two sprinted through the crowd, dodging cosplayers as if they were running through a field of comic book characters.

Artemis could still hear the girls behind them five minutes later when Wally grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a Coca-Cola machine. They hardly breathed until every single fangirl had run past their hiding spot and when they did Artemis slumped over, exhausted.

"Well, that was exciting," Wally said, sitting beside her, "So can we go get food now?"

Artemis nodded, still out-of-breath from their sprint, and turned towards the cafeteria beyond the shadows of the Coca-Cola machine. Wally stood up, brushing off his spandex as if it were dirty and reached a hand down for her. She was about to take it, she really was, but then her eyes spotted a man standing just by the doorway and she stopped cold, staring at him. After a moment she slunk back behind the machine and tucked her knees to her chest.

"Come _on_, Artemis, I don't have cooties. I swear," Wally complained, shaking his hand out to her.

Artemis shook her head, "Sorry, Wally. I'm…not feeling so good. Go get the food without me."

Wally smirked, "What, have you admitted defeat?"

Artemis didn't say anything. Instead she glanced back over at the man and then looked back away quickly. She felt so little, so exposed, even hidden here behind the Coca-Cola machine.

Wally frowned, and sat down next to her again, "What, no witty comeback? No snarky response? Come on, don't you want to say: 'In your dreams Kid Idiot.' Or something equally bitchy?"

Artemis shook her head and sighed, rubbing her fingers over her temples. She needed to get out of here. She needed-

"Artemis, look at me."

Artemis looked up, surprised by the sudden fierceness of Wally's voice.

"I know I've only known you for like a couple weeks, and we've only talked for a couple of days but you don't seem like the kind of girl that let's anything bother her. What is wrong?" he said, looking honestly worried, "You can tell me. I know I'm an ass sometimes but you _can _tell me. I'm your friend."

Artemis was shocked by Wally suddenly acting _nice_. This was too much even for her. She glanced over again at the man in the doorway and this time Wally followed her eyes.

"What? Him? Did he hurt you or something?" Wally asked, almost sounding angry, "I can take him… or we could call security or something. Is that it?"

Artemis scoffed, "He is security, genius. Look at his uniform."

Wally glanced back over at him and his eyes widened, "Wow. They're dressing security up as supervillains this year. That's just hokey."

"He's a supervillain?" she asked, "How can you tell?"

"He's in the Young Justice comics. I think his name is Sportsmaster," Wally said with a shrug, "But, seriously, why are you so upset?"

"Because, Wally," Artemis sighed, meeting his eyes, "He's my father."

For a moment Wally just stared at her and then his entire face broke in to a smile, "That's it?"

"That's it?" she repeated, confused.

"You're just embarrassed to be dressed like that in front of your dad, right?" Wally said, "Well, don't be. I mean, he's wearing a costume too. You know it's funny. I think that Sportsmaster is Artemis' dad in the com-"

"I have a restraining order on him, Wally. He's not supposed to be within two hundred feet of me or my mom."

Wally's face went slack, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. He used to beat me while my mom was in prison, used to tell me I was weak and that I needed to get better at things. When my mom came home she kicked him out, got a divorce and now we have a restraining order. If he sees me… I don't know what he'll do. The last time I saw him was at the divorce trial."

There was a very brief minute where Artemis felt embarrassed about telling Wally her entire life story. She had only known him for a short time. She didn't even really like him that much and yet here she was, spilling her guts to him behind a Coca-Cola machine.

God, she was so stupid.

Suddenly Wally grabbed her mask and shoved it over her head.

"What are you-"

"Just go with it, okay?" he said as he fixed her mask over her face and pulled her hair out so that it wouldn't be trapped under the green spandex. She could feel his fingers running gently through the entire length of her hair and it sent soft shivers racing up her spine.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet with one strong tug on her arm.

"Wally," she protested as he dragged her towards the Subway stand, "I don't want food anymore. I have to get out here. Why are you-"

"You aren't Artemis anymore," Wally said, "Well, you are, but not Artemis the girl, you are Artemis the superhero and your dad won't recognize you."

"Won't recognize me? I have two feet of thick, blonde hair. Of course he'll recognize me!"

Wally turned on her, his green eyes piercing through her own, "Just trust me."

Artemis' mouth closed for the first time in her entire life and she followed him to Subway.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?" Dick complained when they made it back to the autograph table, "We have hundreds of angry fans wanting Waltemis autographs!"<p>

"Waltemis?"

"Dude, we just fought off like a dozen fangirls and Sportsmaster just to get you a steak and cheese sandwich. You should be thanking me!" Wally protested, handing Dick the bag of food.

"Whatever," Dick said, "Just go and sign some autographs already. I'm getting paid by the hour for this."

Before they sat down Artemis grabbed hold of Wally's cowl and pulled it back over his face. He practically choked on the fistful of chips he had been shoving in to his mouth before he turned on her.

"What was that for?"

Artemis smiled at him, "Just wanted to say thanks for back there, Wally."

Artemis made herself comfortable in her chair just as Wally came and sat beside her. She smirked, his face was the same color as his hair.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review, and Happy Holidays XD<em>


	5. Day 1: Tomorrow

_A/N: AHHH, I am so sorry. If any of you who have a story alert on this story got a false alarm this morning I wasn't trying to 'bump' the last chapter or anything I just accidentally deleted this chapter when trying to fix the chapter title and then never realized my mistake. It will never happen again! And thank you _Bekcholie_ for bringing it to my attention!_

_Okay so I never planned on adding bits of Dramacon in to the story but a comment from _Pimu _got me thinking and I just had to add the _**Glomp Me And Die**_ t-shirt. I just had to, so thank you _Pimu_ for the idea! Also, just so you guys are aware, this chapter was never supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a very boring chapter that summarized the rest of Day 1 but for some reason once I started writing it Dick took over my brain and made me add all of his craziness in to this chap so I hope you enjoy!_

_Also, for further clarification, the characters in this story do NOT have superpowers. This story occurs in an Alternate Universe where the characters are the same but are not superpowered and superheroes DO NOT exist outside comic books. I hope this helps._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? No, no I do not._

* * *

><p>Day 1: Tomorrow<p>

"Artemis!" Megan called from across the table, rushing over to grab her hand, "Come with me!"

Artemis glanced at the girl hesitantly. The group had finished signing autographs and Dick had just allowed them a forty-five minute break to wander around the convention until their next 'appearance'. For a brief moment Artemis had considered asking Wally to walk around with her, but as she glanced back at the geek she realized that he was too busy talking to Dick and Aqualad to even notice that she was being dragged in the opposite direction by Little Miss Sunshine.

"Okay, sure," Artemis gave in, allowing Megan to drag her across the room and through the doors to the art gallery. She looked back but Wally was out of sight, the only person she could see was Superboy standing awkwardly between the boys and the girls as if trying to decide who to follow before he reluctantly hurried towards Megan and fell in to step beside them.

_Well, this will certainly be interesting_, Artemis thought amusedly as she followed Megan down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you The Flash could beat Batman any day of the week!" Wally protested.<p>

"In your dreams," Dick answered, poking Wally's chest indignantly, "Bats would have some sort of gadget in his utility belt that would take the Flash out before he had time to beg for mercy."

Wally scoffed and turned around, "Artemis, what do you-"

He looked around in confusion, wondering where the girl had wandered off to.

"Hey, where did she-"

"It seems that Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy have gone off together to explore the convention. Shall we follow after them?" Aqualad asked from beside Wally and Dick.

"Nah, let them wander. Besides I have a few questions for the Wall-Man," Dick said mischievously.

"What kind of questions?" Wally asked skeptically, not enjoying the tone of his friends voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe about why you and Artemis took forty minutes to get food? Or why you've been making googly eyes at her for the last hour and a half? Or about how every time she says something you jump to say something in return so that she'll have to pay attention to you?"

Wally pulled his cowl back, revealing his flushed face, but whether it was flushed from the heat inside the mask or from embarrassment Dick couldn't tell.

"I have not been making googly eyes! And the food- well, stuff happened. And I am not trying to get her attention! She just says things that I can't resist saying some-" Wally sighed, pushing his hair back with his hands.

"Honestly, Wally, I thought you would have gone for Megan. She's more your type," Dick said honestly.

"I _would _have, but she already has Superboy and well- I am not getting between her and _that_. I'd be crushed." Wally shivered just imagining Superboy's fist lodging itself in to his face.

"It seems that you are distraught, my friend," Aqualad said, placing a hand on Wally's shoulder, "I do hope everything works out between you and Artemis. She seems to be a very capable person."

Dick chuckled and cracked his knuckles as if he was planning something.

"What?" Wally said, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Aqualad just gave me an excellent idea," Dick said, "Let's get traught."

* * *

><p>"This is great!" Megan exclaimed as she dragged Artemis over to yet another Gothic Lolita booth, "I've always wanted a sister to hang out with! Here in America I mean. I have twelve back in Canada but they're so far away that they hardly count."<p>

Artemis picked up some steam punk goggles, they were red and the frames were yellow. She smirked and flipped them over to look at the price tag. She was in luck, they were on sale.

"You're sisters live in Canada?" she asked curiously as she paid for the goggles.

"Yeah, I'm a foreign exchange student. I'm living here with my uncle while my family gets their visas cleared," Megan replied cheerily.

"And you've obviously been here awhile," Artemis said, gesturing toward Superboy who was across the hall looking at graphic t-shirts.

Megan blushed and led Artemis over to another booth.

"Yeah, well, I met Con- I mean Superboy, when I first moved here. He was my best friend and now he's my boyfriend. It was a big change and it took a lot of getting used to but it was worth it," she said, eyeing her boyfriend dreamily.

"Yeah, wish I had a boyfriend like that," Artemis said offhandedly.

"Oh, but you can! You know who would make the cutest couple?"

Artemis eyed her skeptically.

"You and Wally!" she said excitedly.

"No, no way, I mean, I just met him!" Artemis protested, but she did feel something stirring inside her. She turned away from Megan's exuberant face and tried to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she glanced down at the bag in her hands. As Superboy approached them she shoved the bag with the goggles behind herself.

"For you," he said, handing Megan a t-shirt.

She held it up and it read **Supergirl **on it in bright red letters. Artemis would've thought that he had bought her a diamond ring if she had seen Megan's face out of context. The girl's face lit up and she jumped on her boyfriend giddily, showering him with kisses.

The boy blushed as he held out another t-shirt to Artemis.

"For me?" she said incredulously.

Superboy just nodded, "It was on sale. It suits you."

Artemis took the shirt from him warily, hoping that Megan wouldn't be jealous. Instead from just a glance at the girls' face Artemis could tell that she was ecstatic.

"Oh Con- I mean Superboy. You are sooo considerate! Come here!" she said, showering him with half a dozen more kisses.

As Megan doted on her boyfriend Artemis held the shirt out in front of her and smiled. It did suit her. It read: **Glomp Me And Die**.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing?" Wally asked Dick as his friend led him to an office on the second floor of the convention center. As far as Wally could see no one was allowed on the second floor, let alone in the manager's office but Dick just knelt down, shoved a bobby pin in the lock and let them inside.<p>

Aqualad who followed behind them warily, licked his lips and asked, "Are you quite sure that we're allowed in here?"

Dick turned to his friends with a shrug, "Of course, we're allowed in here. Have you forgotten who owns the place? Anyway, I already told you what we're doing," he said, grabbing a microphone from its stand on the desk, "Getting traught."

Wally stepped forward, maybe to stop his friend, maybe to help him but for whatever reason Wally did not feel comfortable with Dick wielding a microphone that was conveniently located on the manager's desk, "Dick, don-"

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Dick said in to the mike and his voice rang out over the entire building.

Wally groaned, it wasn't a microphone it was a loudspeaker and now everyone in the convention was looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what maniac was making an announcement.

"As you all know the Young Justice team is here today in honor of the Wayne Convention Center's 10th annual comic convention. What you don't know is that there is a contest going on from now until the end of today. Whoever can find Kid Flash and Artemis and bring them to the stage in Studio C by four o'clock will win a thousand dollar cash prize and the chance to spend the rest of tomorrow with the Young Justice team member of their choice," Dick paused, looking up at Wally whose mouth had flopped open in shock, "Good luck to all participants and may the best superhero win."

As Dick turned the speaker off Wally grabbed him by the cape.

"Hey, man, no fair! Capes are off limits!"

"If you think I'm playing you are so wrong, Dick! I'm just gonna sit here and wait for-"

Dick's finger wandered toward the speaker button, "Yeah, well if you just sit here I'm gonna tell the entire con that Kid Flash is in the manager's office and then guess who will be out of luck."

Wally let go of Dick and raced toward the door, before he left however he glared over at Dick from the hallway, "How am I supposed to get out of this, huh?"

Dick looked over at him and smiled, "Run, Wally. Run like the wind."

Once Wally was gone Aqualad looked over at Dick and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, "So, I assume that means we will not be 'hanging' together after all."

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Artemis said, pulling the <strong>Glomp Me And Die <strong>t-shirt over her head as a couple people turned to stare at her, "Sorry, Megan, Superboy, I have to run."

Before they could answer Artemis grabbed a hat from a table, pushed it on to her head and ran out of the sellers room. She didn't stop running until she found herself crouched in the shadows of the Coca-Cola machine as she had been just a few hours earlier.

She was going to strangle Dick's little neck the next time she saw him.

She was just formulating her best plan of action for attacking the little twerp when a shadow fell over her. She stiffened, imagining a dozen crazy comic book geeks come to drag her to Studio C but when she looked up she sighed, "Its only you."

"Only me?" Wally said, pushing in beside her, "Shouldn't you be more excited to see me?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "No, because if you're with me its going to make it a lot easier for someone to spot us Mr. Chicken Suit."

"This is not a chicken suit!" Wally exclaimed indignantly, "and anyways, I've acquired this wonderful sweater to hide most of my costume."

Artemis scoffed as he pulled the bright red Flash sweater over his head.

"Oh, yeah. Practically invisible now."

"Well, you're not any better with just your t-shirt, **Glomp Me And Die**, very clever by the way and- Hey, what's in the bag?" Wally leaned forward as Artemis pushed the bag further behind her. He looked way too curious and Artemis knew that it was only a matter of time before he found out what it was anyway.

"I was saving them for later but- here," she said, pulling the goggles out of the bag and placing them in his hands, "They're for helping me earlier. I figured that if your character runs around all of the time then he must have a pair of these and besides, they match."

Wally sat speechless for a moment before an ecstatic smile graced his face. His pulled the goggles over his head and let them settle just below his hairline, "They're perfect, thanks. But you didn't have to-"

"They were on sale," Artemis cut him off.

Before anything else could be said an exuberant cry rang out across the cafeteria, "FOUND THEM!"

Artemis and Wally turned around only to see two dozen crazed fans running towards them from the doorway. Wally looked panicked for almost a moment before he pulled the goggles over his eyes and smiled over at Artemis.

"Ready to run?" he asked her cheerfully.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"They just…do not…GIVE UP," Artemis wheezed several hours later as she and Wally limped their way in to Studio C.<p>

The pair had just barely managed to evade the fans and now they were going to turn themselves in to Dick in order to end his idiotic game.

"I know," Wally said, placing a hand on his stomach, "I'm so hungry. I don't think I have ever gone this long without eating."

"Shut up about the food. I'll buy you a whopper later if you stop complaining for the last five minutes," Artemis promised, kicking the door to Studio C wide open.

There were already about a hundred fans there and the pair had to run to the stage where the rest of Young Justice was waiting in order to avoid being grabbed by any of the greedy little cosplayers.

They had almost made it before a pair of strong hands grabbed Artemis' shoulders and another pair of arms grabbed Wally. Neither of them struggled. They only allowed themselves to be led on to the stage by the strangers, too tired to even fight back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Dick said, walking towards the pair with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Dick, I am so going to kill you for this," Artemis spat, pulling away from her captor, "And anyway who-"

"Sorry!" the girl said nervously, waving at Artemis from where she stood behind her, "Sorry for grabbing you like that but we had no choice."

Artemis looked at the girl in confusion, she was small petite girl with a halo of fiery red hair. Wally's captor let him go as well and Artemis saw that the boy that had been holding him was tall and handsome, with longish black hair and was wearing a skin tight blue spandex suit that Artemis didn't mind at all. Which was surprising because if anyone else had been wearing it she would have been hurling fistfuls of insults at them.

"Who-"

"Garth! Tula!" Aqualad said, pushing past the others to stand beside the couple, "I thought you said you couldn't make it?"

"I know, but we wanted to surprise you," Tula said, taking one of Aqualad's hands in both of her own, "Its good to see you Kaldur."

"I see you are acquainted," Dick said, stepping forward.

"Ah, yes, my friends," Aqualad said, gesturing to the pair, "This is Garth and Tula, they are- Well, they are nothing less than family to me. They had promised to come visit me this weekend."

"Yes, but we didn't know if he would be too busy with the convention so when we heard about the contest we decided that we had to win in order to steal Kaldur away for the day tomorrow," Tula said happily.

"Yes, we did have good intentions," Garth said awkwardly under Artemis' glare.

"Uh-huh," Artemis said. In her opinion the guy, Garth, was just lucky that he was incredibly hot. Otherwise she would have kicked his ass for grabbing her and Wally like that. The girl was only safe because, uh, well, she was a girl.

"Well, it seems that you two have won the contest," Dick said, turning to the crowded room, "It looks like we have a winner for the thousand dollar prize and the chance to spend the convention tomorrow with Aqualad! Tula and Garth!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. She was exhausted and she just wanted this convention to be over, for the day at least. She glanced over at Wally who was standing beside Dick sheepishly as he stared out over the crowd, she didn't think she was going to mind tomorrow at all.

Of course she could be wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Pwetty pwease review XD<em>


	6. Day 2: Brain Freeze

_A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I've been waiting to post it because I've been tweaking it slightly all week and its at the point where it can't get any better. I wouldn't want to give you guys something I half-assed, especially because you are all officially AWESOME with the response from the last chapter, but I can truly say that I worked hard on this. From here on out things are going to become more serious, not entirely, I assure you there will be plenty of humor, but there will also be DRAMA :O Try to bear with me._

_VOCABULARY: Renegades means traitors. Rogues are just people who are independent. Its funnier in context, or maybe just in my head... XD_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Let me check... Nope._

* * *

><p>Day 2: Brain Freeze<p>

"Good morning, Artemis."

"Dick," Artemis said, dropping her bag inside the door of their hotel room, "Where is everybody?"

"At the convention already."

"What?" Artemis shrieked, "But I thought you said to meet here at 8?"

She spun around to face the kid. He was standing by the kitchen table with his arms crossed and was already wearing his costume. With his mask on and his cape drawn around his body Artemis could hardly tell if he was joking.

"I'm not joking."

"Oh, well why did everyone leave so early. I mean its-" she glanced at her phone, "Only 7:45."

Dick sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair, "Just get dressed, okay? We're going to meet the others at the front entrance in ten minutes."

Artemis stared in confusion as Dick walked towards the living room. All of his enthusiasm and energy from yesterday was gone. That, and Artemis had been standing there for five minutes and Dick hadn't tried to tease, exploit or boss her around _at all_. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>"Arty! We were wondering when you'd show up!" Wally said, throwing an arm across her shoulders as she and Dick entered the convention center.<p>

"Wally," Artemis said, pushing him away so she could look him in the eye, "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Dick all upset?"

"Oh, that," Wally said, rubbing his head as he looked over at the rest of the group sheepishly, "Well…"

Artemis glanced over at the Young Justice team and for some reason she felt that it was…bigger than yesterday.

Aqualad was there with Garth and Tula so at first she just assumed that they were the reason that their group seemed to have expanded. That was until she noticed the three other teenagers behind Megan and Superboy. The three other teenagers in costume.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked warily as Wally led her over to the group.

"Friends," Wally said, "At least they were until they decided not to be a part of Dick's cosplaying group. As you can imagine Dick doesn't handle rejection very well and he kind of has a thing for Zatanna so he's pretty bummed about that too…"

"Wait, what?"

"Artemis," Dick said forlornly, gesturing to the three mystery people. Artemis could hardly see them from where they stood behind Superboy and Megan but she recognized that there were two boys and a girl, "Meet the _Renegades_."

"We're the _Rogues_," the girl said indignantly, stepping forward. She was very pretty. Short and small with long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a magician's outfit that hugged tightly to her body and Artemis cringed realizing that it was made out of spandex. Oh, how she hated spandex, "God, Dick. Get it right. Just because we didn't want to run on _your _schedule this year at the convention doesn't mean you need to be such a sore loser about it."

"Whatever, Zatanna. I was trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing but whatever," Dick said, crossing his arms moodily.

_Oh my God_, Artemis thought, _The kid has it bad. Its kind of cute seeing Dick have a crush on someone other than his wallet._

"Hi," the girl said, stepping forward, "I'm Zatanna, and behind me are Red Arrow and Icicle Jr."

Artemis shook the girl's hand and then glanced behind her. Her gaze sticking on a tall buff red-headed man wearing a black and red spandex suit.

"Roy?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, Artemis," he said in embarrassment, "How are you?"

Artemis almost fell to the floor laughing, "Your- You cosplay?"

"You know each other?" Wally asked suspiciously, stepping out from behind her, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No," Artemis said, shaking her head, tears welling up in the sides of her eyes, "He's my sisters boyfriend."

Before Wally could say anything else the other boy in the Rogues, that was standing just behind Roy, stepped forward, smirking, and interrupted him.

"_I'm _her boyfriend."

Artemis' head snapped up and she locked gazes with Cameron just as he came to stand right in front of her.

"Hello, Artemis," Cameron smiled.

"Cameron, long time no see."

* * *

><p>"You have a boyfriend!" Wally spluttered, pointing maliciously at Cameron.<p>

"Why is that so shocking?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms angrily, "But no, I do not have a boyfriend. Cameron and I broke up last year."

"We didn't really break-up per se-"

"Cameron, you went to _juvie_. Do you recall me telling you that if you screwed up one more time then I was breaking up with you? Well, wouldn't you agree that getting sent to _juvie _qualifies as screwing up?" Artemis shouted, hands on her hips.

For a moment everyone stared at Cameron and Artemis and also Wally who was standing awkwardly between the two as if he could hold them apart.

"But Artemis-" Cameron started.

"Dick, I'm going for a walk," Artemis cut him off.

"But we have to sign autographs in thirty-"

"Dude," Wally said, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder, "I'll handle it."

Before anyone could say anything at all Artemis took off down the hallway with Wally right on her heels.

* * *

><p>Even though he had been right on her heels Wally lost Artemis about thirty seconds after he decided to follow her. Luckily he already knew her most likely location and several minutes later he found her crouched behind the Coca-Cola machine staring at her cell phone.<p>

"What do you want?" she said, not looking up at him.

He sighed and knelt beside her, reaching towards her as if to give her a hug. She tensed and shifted away from him nervously.

"Relax, I was just going to fix your quiver," Wally said, grabbing the leather strap of the prop, "Jeez, I can't believe Dick let you leave the hotel like this. What would you do without me?"

Artemis sighed and didn't respond.

"Are we really playing the silent game right now? What, is your dad here again?" Wally asked, looking over to the Employee Entrance where her dad had been standing guard just yesterday. Thankfully, no one was there.

"I'm not usually like this. Its just Cameron," Artemis sighed, "I never actually broke up with him. Well, I never told him that we were broken up I just thought- I assumed-"

"That he'd get the point."

"Exactly," Artemis said, "And now he's here and its like the universe is trying to sabotage my life. First my dad. Then Cameron and Roy…"

Wally tilted his head curiously, "How _do _you know Roy? I mean, I've known him forever. He's a family friend, although I haven't seen him in a long time, but how do you?"

Artemis laughed a little, shoving her cell phone back in to a pocket.

"He knocked up my sister. I think the weddings in June."

Wally's face went red from the tips of his ears to the roots of his hair.

"Oh."

"Seriously, Wally, its not that big of a deal," Artemis said, nudging his shoulder, "You don't have to act so disturbed."

"Who's disturbed? Not me. I am totally turbed," Wally smacked his head then, tousling his hair in the process, "I have been spending way too much time with Dick."

Artemis chuckled and shook her head as she stood up.

"Speaking of Dick, he's going to burst a blood vessel if we don't head back. I guess its time to face the music then," she said, reaching a hand down to Wally, "You coming?"

Wally looked up at her and smiled, taking her hand, "Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

><p>"You <em>said <em>we were signing autographs." Artemis said menacingly from her seat beside Dick's.

"I lied," the boy shrugged.

Artemis _really _wanted to kill him, but there were too many witnesses. Dick had them at yet another panel only this time it wasn't just the Young Justice team. Aqualad had gone off with Garth and Tula for the day so in his place Zatanna, Roy and Cameron had graciously offered to attend. They sat at the end of the table. Roy with his feet up, staring at his cell phone, Zatanna with a book open, ignoring the proceedings, and Cameron staring holes in to the side of Artemis' head.

She was seconds away from launching her fake arrows right up Cameron's ass when Wally flicked a piece of paper at her arm.

She glared over at the red-head but he only gestured towards the shred of paper and mimed her opening it. She leaned over, grabbed the scrap from the floor and unfolded it half a dozen times before she was able to read his message.

_You still owe me a whopper. Burger King after the panel?_

She smirked. She had almost forgot promising him a whopper with everything else that had happened yesterday. She looked up at him with a nod and his face broke in to a smile.

_All he ever thinks about is his freaking stomach_, she thought half-heartedly, tucking the note in to a pocket.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting from the Wayne Convention Center," the announcer said to the crowd. Apparently she was Wally's aunt but all Artemis cared about was that she wasn't wearing a ridiculous outfit. She was dressed normally but professionally and she spoke in to the microphone as if she had done this a thousand times before, "Now we are about to begin the Young Justice Q and A panel. First question."

Artemis groaned, _Here we go again_.

* * *

><p>After about a dozen questions about Superboy and Ms. Martian's relationship, Robin's true eye color and Aqualad's absence, the attention inevitably shifted to Artemis.<p>

"Artemis…" the announcer started and automatically the girl could feel every eye in the room focus on her as if she were in a courtroom giving a testimonial. She almost felt sick, "Now, as you are aware outside of the Young Justice comics you and Icicle Jr.," the announcer said, pointing to Cameron, "have an intimate relationship. Yet in the new Young Justice series you seem to have become more attached to Kid Flash as opposed to your previous love interest. Tell us, have you and Icicle Jr. had any relations before? Will you eventually reveal yourself to be in a secret relationship with him?"

Artemis sighed, shaking her head infinitesimally. She was astounded at how much these stupid comics were mimicking her real life. When she looked up at the audience again, prepared to answer, she reminded herself that at some point before tomorrow she had to get her hands on a Young Justice comic.

"Yes, I did have a relationship with Junior," she said, aware that Wally was staring at her expectantly, "But that was in the past and as far as I'm concerned it should stay there."

"Ooh, Icicle Jr. What do you have to say to that?"

Cameron looked over at Artemis and the girl looked away quickly, feeling the embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks. Damn her hormones. She was _not _going to give Cameron the satisfaction of seeing her blush because of him.

"I don't know Iris, truthfully, I wish Artemis and I were still together. We had a good thing going and I know I've done some stupid things but I want us to work past that. I just want to spend time with her again," Cameron said, his voice dripping with sincerity. Artemis wanted to walk across the table and punch him. Hard. In the nose. But now wasn't the time and Iris spun away from Cameron, zooming in on her next target.

"Ooh, Kid Flash. How do you feel about that? I mean, you're supposed to be in love with Artemis so do you feel threatened? Jealous?"

Wally was entirely red. Even with his cowl on Artemis could see the hearty blush that had begun to settle on his cheeks. She imagined that in that suit, with that much embarrassment, Wally must have been feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"I- Um- The thing is-" he started, but Artemis was quick to cut him off.

"I don't think that's an entirely fair question, Iris. I mean, I wouldn't say that we're in _love_. I just met the guy, and the thing with Icicle should hardly cause jealousy. It happened a long, _long _time ago."

Iris smiled at her, almost amusedly and continued, "So can you say that you and Kid Flash will start something now that your relationship with Icicle Jr. is long over?"

Artemis ignored Wally's flushed cheeks and the eager stares of the audience and the fact that the entire room had gone so silent that she could hear herself lick her lips nervously. She stared at Iris and only Iris as she said, "I don't know. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen in the future. In case you've forgotten I don't have any superpowers. Maybe I will date Wall- Kid Flash, maybe I won't, but that's the beauty of it: nothing is set in stone. I guess you all will just have to wait for the comic book and find out the answer for yourselves."

There was a strange buzz that filled the room. It was kind of exciting actually, as the fans smiled up at her, satisfied with her answer, albeit disappointed that she hadn't really answered the question.

Artemis glanced over at Wally and smiled at him, even though a trillion eyes were still watching her every move.

"Make that two whoppers. Now that I think about it, I'm starving too."

Wally only smiled at her, the flush finally fading from his skin, as Iris resumed her questions.

* * *

><p>"Burger King," Wally said in satisfaction, "The only place you can get a substantial meal for under five dollars."<p>

Artemis glanced at the whoppers warily. They were sitting in the cafeteria. Wally had bought two whoppers, a large coke and a large side order of French fries and Artemis was beginning to remember why she hated fast food.

"I wouldn't call this substantial."

"What are you talking about?" Wally said indignantly as he chewed. She watched queasily as bits of half-chewed food became visible in his open mouth, "You aren't one of those 'I'm fine with a side salad and some light dressing' girls are you?"

"First: chew with your mouth closed," Artemis said, throwing a napkin at his face as a piece of burger fell out of his mouth, "Second: I love burgers, just not processed and artificially flavored slabs of fat made to imitate meat."

"Yeah well-" Wally started but then remembered he was chewing and closed his mouth instantly. She smiled as he finished chewing before he continued, "At least its food. You should be grateful that you can afford to eat. If you were a poor starving orphan, living on the streets-"

Artemis shushed him by shoving a fry in to his mouth.

"Just shut up and eat."

Without another word he mindlessly shoved the remainder of his first whopper in to his mouth and then started devouring the second one before she had even unwrapped her burger.

"Pig," she whispered, but she noticed that it wasn't spiteful. Her tone was almost _amused_.

Now that was new. The last time Artemis had been generally _amused _by someone was when-

"Hey, babe," Cameron's voice came out of nowhere, "Look who I found! I brought him over to say 'hello'. He said that he wanted to see you."

Artemis dropped her burger on to the table as Cameron stepped in front of her. Beside him, grinning murderously, was her dad.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review? Also, please don't kill me for the cliffie. XD<em>


	7. Day 2: Secrets

_A/N: Sooo this chapter and the next chapter are the most emotional ones in the whole fic I promise. After I get past all of this drama shit it will start getting a lot funnier again. Also I wanted to say thanks to those who corrected some of my mistakes in the last chap. Apparently whoppers are sold at Burger King not McDonalds. I haven't had fast food in like four years so I had no idea. Also its Iris West-Allen not Iris Allen-West. These mistakes have been fixed. Thank you: _argent98_ and _Hopelessly Unromantic_!_

_Just so you all know we have finally reached the past half-way point of this story! There are only five to four chapters left, two of which are completely written. Also, I have started on the outline for the sequel but I'm not sure I should write it because I'm afraid I won't finish it. If anyone is really craving more of this craziness let me know and I'll try my best. XD_

_Ah, I almost forgot. Thank you for not killing me after that last cliffie. I updated as fast as I could, as per request. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Unfortunately, no. If I did I would be watching a new episode **RIGHT NOW**._

* * *

><p>Day 2: Secrets<p>

Dick was standing alone inside Studio C, prepping for the teams last appearance of the day. They had been lucky that that day, Saturday, usually the busiest day of the con, the team had only been scheduled for two appearances. Although, to be fair, it wasn't luck at all.

Dick _did _happen to have connections in high places.

"Dick?" a voice said from the doorway and he didn't turn around. He continued typing on his laptop, pretending that he couldn't hear her standing behind him as she shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Richard Grayson," Zatanna said, grabbing his arm, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Dad."<p>

Artemis stood up so quickly that the table almost fell over. She was prepared to run when her father reached forward and latched on to her arm. She could see the pleased look on his face because the mask of his ridiculous 'Sportsmaster' costume had been pushed to the top of his head revealing his pale skin, haggard eyes and graying hair.

_He looks older_, Artemis thought idly, _Still looks like a prick, but like an older prick._

"Not so fast, little tiger," her father said innocently, "We really need to talk."

Instantly Wally was on his feet, burger forgotten, trying to step between Artemis and her dad.

"Sir, I'm afraid that if you don't let her go I'm going to have to call security."

"I am security, genius," Artemis's dad said, pointing to the lapel of his costume where his badge sat proudly.

Wally looked at Artemis sideways and whispered, "I can see the family resemblance."

"Artemis? Lawrence? What's going on?" Cameron asked in confusion, addressing Artemis and her dad as though they were all still on good terms.

"What's going on," Artemis spat as she tried to pull her arm out of her dad's grasp, "is that my parents are divorced and I have a restraining order on my dad. You're such a moron Cameron, don't even try to tell me that you didn't know that."

"No, I-" Cameron stuttered, looking shocked, "I had no idea."

"Yeah right," Wally said, surprisingly he almost sounded intimidating as he stepped towards Cameron, "You know exactly what's going on, don't even try to act 'innocent'."

Before the boys could start a brawl in the middle of the cafeteria Artemis decided that it was time for her to leave. She took her right fist and brought it down on her father's hand, hard, so that he let go of her left arm swearing with pain. Then she grabbed Wally's hand just as he was about to swing forward and punch Cameron, and pulled him away from the fray.

Together they ran from the cafeteria with Cameron and Sportsmaster not far behind them.

* * *

><p>"So Kaldur," Tula said cheerfully as she clung to Garth's arm, "How are you enjoying your new school?"<p>

Aqualad smiled at his friends. Truthfully he was sad that he had to move to a new city and attend a separate school from Garth and Tula but he was having fun in this new place and seeing how happy Tula was with Garth made him happy as well. If he couldn't be there for the girl he loved he was just satisfied that she had found happiness with someone that he knew and trusted.

"I have to say that this place is won-"

Aqualad was interrupted by a stampede of cosplayers. He just managed to push Tula and Garth in between two art booths before a herd of people stormed past them, all led by Artemis and Wally.

"What in the-" Garth protested, watching as the group ran further and further in to the con, "Was that Artemis and Kid Flash?"

"Yes, I think it was," Tula confirmed, "and it looked like they were being chased by Sportsmaster, Icicle Jr., and a swarm of fangirls."

Aqualad started walking in the opposite direction of the stampede, worried for his friends but not wanting to get trampled by dozens of crazy fangirls.

He glanced at Garth and Tula warily, "I hope they are alright."

* * *

><p>"We have nothing to talk about."<p>

"Oh, come on Dick," Zatanna said, letting go of his arm in frustration, "You can't stay mad at me forever. So I started my own cosplaying group. Big deal."

"Actually, considering who my father is there is a very good chance that I can stay mad at you forever. I was trained in keeping a grudge by the very best."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but _you're _not Bruce Wayne _you're _Dick and even though you share creepy ninja skills, a love for money and pompousness with your father it does not mean you can hold grudges like he can."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me," Dick said, typing feverishly on his laptop, "and I am not pompous!"

It was at that very moment that Dick decided to look up at her, which in retrospect was a very big mistake. He had almost forgotten how pretty she was, and maybe if he had never turned around at all he would have been able to hold his grudge for an eternity. As it turned out her face was very close to his and his heart started fluttering the same way it had when he had first laid eyes on her.

He turned away quickly, hiding his blush by leaning closer to his computer screen.

"Fine, whatever, I forgive you."

Zatanna glomped on to his arm, smiling, "I knew you would."

"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively. He was almost disappointed when she let go until he heard the strange noise approaching the studio. It sounded like…thunder.

"What the hell is that?" Zatanna asked, backing away from the door and closer to the stage as the rumbling grew in to a chorus of stampeding feet and screaming teenage girls.

Dick, for once, was clueless, "Alright, I'm whelmed."

* * *

><p>Artemis flung Wally inside of Studio C and slammed the doors behind herself. For a moment it was strangely silent until the dozens of disappointed fans began shouting from the other side of the door.<p>

"Oh, come on!"

"I thought this was another contest!"

"Let us in!"

Artemis deftly turned the lock in to place and slid to the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nostrils. _That _had been the worst experience of her entire life.

When she finally looked up Dick and Zatanna were standing over her and Wally was picking himself up from the floor, rubbing his head agonizingly.

"Sorry," Artemis directed to Wally, standing up shakily herself, "Sorry for throwing you."

"S'okay, its not the first time I've fallen for a girl. Ha, ha, get it?" Wally asked playfully.

Artemis only rolled her eyes and finally acknowledged Dick and Zatanna who were standing beside her, staring at the doorway which was still shaking with the hapless cries of fangirls.

"Sup," she said.

"What the- Artemis, I gave you guys a lunch break. Not free reign to single-handedly destroy the convention!" Dick fumed.

"Its not our fault! We were running from- Well, we were running and a bunch of girls just started chasing us like it was a fucking free-for-all! If we had stopped even for a second we would have been trampled," Artemis explained, gesturing widely towards the doors, "and if _you _hadn't had that freaking contest yesterday this wouldn't have happened _at all_!"

"Yeah, man, she's right," Wally said, coming to stand beside Artemis, "This is not our fault."

Dick smiled mischievously, "Oh, give me a break Wally! You're only siding with her because you think she's hot!"

Wally blushed from ear to ear, "That's not true! I-"

Then he looked over at Artemis who was staring at him murderously with her arms crossed.

"No, well I- I do think she's hot, I just- Aw, come on this isn't fair!"

"Whatever," Artemis said, brushing Wally off angrily, "All I'm trying to say is that you should give us a break Dick. We were running around for a good reason."

"I wouldn't say so."

Artemis looked past Dick and Zatanna to see her father walking towards them from the front of the Studio with Cameron right on his heels. Lawrence Crock was twirling a key ring and Artemis could see a janitor's entrance just behind the stage that she had failed to recognize earlier.

Lawrence stepped off the stage and came walking towards the teenagers, his expression sadistic as he had eyes only for his daughter.

"Still running from your problems, Artemis?" Lawrence teased as Wally stepped in front of her, "Still hiding behind those you love?"

Artemis pushed Wally out of her way and stepped forward to face her father.

"Hiding? You're one to talk," Artemis scoffed, "For years you hid behind _me _and I refuse to do your _dirty work _anymore!"

"I wasn't hiding behind you, I was training you," Lawrence said, reaching forward to grab her arms, "Can't you see that you're just being difficult. _I _know what's best for you _I_-"

Wally stepped in front of her again and knocked away Lawrence's hands. Immediately the man's face transformed with anger.

"What the hell is going on?" Dick asked, standing protectively in front of Zatanna who was having none of his bravado and was trying to shove his arm away .

"This man is Artemis' father. She has a restraining order. Dick, call security," Wally explained.

"On it."

"I _am _security, you little-" Lawrence shouted, reaching to slap Wally out of his way but Artemis moved faster.

She grabbed Wally and pulled him backward, using his momentum to propel herself forward and in to the path of her father's swinging arm.

The resounding slap hit her face with a 'crack' that made the entire room go silent for a moment.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Wally asked, "Why did you-"

"I'm fine," she said, without looking up at the red-head. Instead she had eyes only for her father as the red welt began to inflame the left side of her face, "Go home, Lawrence. I no longer require your 'parental guidance'."

"I think you do-"

"I do not!"

"Really, Artemis, be reasonable-"

"I won't _steal _for you anymore!" she shrieked.

For another moment nobody moved or spoke or even breathed. There was only silence and a minute amount of tension that was building between the occupants of the room.

"You what?" Wally asked, stepping away from her.

"I-" Artemis began, but she could already feel the pinpricks of tears in the corners of her eyes and she _would not _cry. Not here. Not now. So she didn't say anything else until her breathing was even and her heart stopped wavering in her chest, "We had no money. He would train me to steal things, beat me when I got caught and would tell me that it was the _right _thing to do. He always said that where we come from, that was how we survived. I- I didn't want to- I didn't-"

Just then the doors to Studio C burst open and in flooded half a dozen security guards all dressed as supervillains, another dozen fangirls wailing about the bogus 'contest' and the rest of Young Justice hovering worriedly in the background.

"What are you-" Lawrence demanded as a man dressed as the Joker grabbed his arms. It was almost comical because Lawrence was twice the size of the small security guard in the purple suit but nonetheless the guard managed to snap a pair of handcuffs on to 'Sportsmaster's' hands and proceeded to drag him from the room followed by a trail of other useless guards dressed as Wotan, Poison Ivy and even Ra's al Ghul.

Artemis watched as her father was dragged away and her knees began to shake uncontrollably. She would have fallen over if Megan didn't choose that precise moment to tackled her in to a hug.

"Oh, Artemis! Superboy and I were so worried when we saw all of the commotion. Are you alright?" the girl asked, pulling away to take in Artemis' appearance.

"I'm fine," Artemis replied stiffly, staring at Wally over Megan's head. The boy wasn't looking at her, or anyone for that matter. In fact he had started to walk away from the group and she watched his figure as it disappeared among the shifting and swelling crowd of fans and cosplayers.

"Well, you don't look alright. You look quite green, actually. Here, let's sit you down," Megan said, leading her to a chair.

Artemis sat but it didn't help her at all. She could still see the look on Wally's face when he'd discovered her secret and she felt the need to correct her earlier statement. _That _had been the worst experience of her entire life.

* * *

><p><em>Please, please review! He, he, at least this cliffie isn't as bad as the last one!<em>


	8. Day 2: Kiss Me

_A/N: So _crimsoninsight97_ mentioned that there weren't many actual references to the con in the fic which I am sorry about! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you too bad because I haven't explained a lot about the convention itself. Truthfully, I was waiting until Day 3 for Artemis to really get involved with the con because I needed to develop Artemis and Wally's relationship first and then start explaining everything else. So don't worry, Day 3 will feature a lot more of the convention's events and such, especially because Artemis... Oh, wait, that would spoil the chapter. Ha, ha, guess you'll just have to read it!_

_P.S. The chapter name is entirely suspicious I know, but its not what it appears to be...or is it?_

_P.P.S. You know what I just realized? I gave you guys another cliffie. Wow, three in a row. Please don't kill me. XD_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Maybe, or maybe not._

* * *

><p>Day 2: Kiss Me<p>

The only good thing that had come out of Sportsmaster's rage had been the cancellation of the second and final Young Justice panel of the day. At least that was a good thing to Artemis. Dick was of an entirely different opinion.

"Come on!" Dick protested, stomping his foot on the ground as the janitors packed the tables and chairs away, "It was just a little fight. There's no need to be so- so- _whelmed_."

"Dick."

"Zatanna," Dick said, turning to see the girl standing behind him in amusement.

"You do realize that one of your cosplayers is injured, one is missing and a man is in federal custody right now because of what happened earlier? I think its appropriate to postpone the panel."

Dick sighed, "But the _money_."

"I assure you. You'll make more of it tomorrow," Zatanna assured him.

Dick sighed, running his hand through his hair. He supposed that he would simply have to make up for his loss by exploiting his friends. Typical.

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Artemis whimpered.<p>

"That's what you get for getting slapped in the face," Megan chided, pressing an ice pack to Artemis' cheek, "Now hold that on or it'll bruise."

Artemis rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She was back at the hotel room with Megan and Superboy while the others looked for Wally.

His cell phone was off and nobody had heard from him since the fight. Megan had tried to assure her that Wally was just lost but Artemis knew better. Wally was being an idiot. He had found out that Artemis wasn't everything he had hoped for and was now cutting his losses. It had happened to her before. More than once. She was just happy that he was leaving before she had had a chance to develop any real feelings for him.

Yeah, that's right, she didn't care for that little bastard at all. She wouldn't have minded if he lit himself on fire and jumped off a-

"Artemis?" the girl looked up at Megan who was watching her worriedly, "Are you sure you're alright? I mean, besides the injury, you've had a pretty exciting day."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Artemis sighed, "Its just Wally."

"Hello, Megan!" the girl said, slapping herself on the side of the head, "You like him right?"

Artemis stared at her incredulously, "Please, never do that again."

"What?" Megan asked innocently.

"Never say 'Hello, Megan!' like we're in some warped seventies sitcom," Artemis deadpanned, "Its annoying and, quite frankly, it disturbs me."

"Really? If you say so," Megan shrugged, "Anyway, you like Wally! I knew you two would make a great couple!"

Artemis dropped the ice pack on to the table and shook her head, "I don't like him. Well… maybe I did, but after what just happened he'll never talk to me again."

Megan looked confused but before she could ask anymore questions Artemis interrupted her.

"He found out that my dad used to make me steal things. I never did it willingly. My dad threatened to beat me or to kill my mother. Sometimes he even threatened to find my sister and kill her too," Artemis shivered, "I should have just left when my sister did. She was smart. She ran away when my mom was sent to jail. I only stayed because I was, like, nine. My dad started to force me to do all of those horrible things and I never-" Artemis breathed in deeply, "The thing is, a guy like Wally, who lives such a charmed life that he gets to attend comic conventions and make silly perverted jokes and be generally _happy _most of the time isn't going to want a girl like me with so much _baggage_. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Megan paused for a moment and then slowly nodded, "Yes, you like him but you're afraid that he's too good for you."

Artemis dropped her head to her hand, "No, no, that's not-"

"Of course it is!" Megan said, grabbing Artemis' right arm and shaking it, "Don't worry about that, Artemis. You're beautiful and smart, Wally wouldn't-"

"He already hates me!" Artemis shouted, pulling her arms out of the girl's grasp.

Megan was silent as she stared at Artemis. The blonde girl was breathing heavily and her skin had turned an ashy shade of green. As she stood up Megan tried to force her to sit back down.

"I'm sorry, Megan, but I have to go," Artemis said, leaving the ice-pack and her quiver on the table as she wobbled her way out of the hotel room.

"Artemis, I don't think you should leave yet-" but Artemis slammed the door behind herself before Megan could protest.

After a moment of tense silence the toilet flushed down the hall and Superboy emerged from the bathroom, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Artemis?" Roy asked Aqualad as he approached the boy.<p>

"I'm afraid I have not," Aqualad said, shaking his head. He had just said goodbye to Tula and Garth for the day and was heading to meet Robin and the others, "I believe Miss Martian took her to our hotel room to recuperate. Would you like me to show you the way?"

Roy paused a moment before nodding, "Yeah, that would help thanks. Its just Artemis' sister. I told Jade that Artemis was fine but it turns out that I shouldn't have said anything at all because now she's all whipped up and demanding to talk to her 'baby sister'."

Aqualad smiled, as he led Roy outside of the convention center, "It seems you have found happiness, my friend. I am glad. The last time we met, you had…emancipated yourself, correct? This girl has brought you much needed anchorage in your life."

Roy smiled awkwardly, "That's a very nice way to put having a baby with your girlfriend. Anchorage. I'll have to remember that one."

* * *

><p>Dick was standing alone in front of the team's hotel room. He swiped the key card and opened the door, plotting the best way to get back at Wally for his disappearing act when he spotted his red-haired friend sitting in the hallway outside of the suite with his back turned.<p>

Dick left the door to the room open and snuck up on him from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked.

Wally jumped, not having heard Dick approach him.

"Man, I hate it when you do the ninja thing."

"Answer the question."

"Well…" Wally said, rubbing his hair, "I just…lost my key! Yeah, and I was waiting for someone to get back and let me in."

Dick smirked, "You could have just knocked. Megan, Conner and Artemis are all inside."

Wally shook his head, "No, Artemis isn't here. I already-"

Dick chuckled as his best friend's face went entirely red.

"Dude, that's not fair!" Wally protested as he got up and walked inside the room. Dick followed him inside and closed the door behind them.

"You're not being very fair to Artemis either. So she's made some mistakes. Wally, there's no need to be so judgmental-"

"I am not being judgmental! I mean, I wasn't trying to be. I just needed some time to-"

"To what?"

"Think!" Wally shouted, flopping on to the sofa, "To goddamn think for ten seconds without being bombarded by questions from everyone! Especially you."

Dick paused, sitting on the futon so he could face his friend, "So? How'd the thinking go?"

"It sucked."

"Oh yeah?" Dick said with a mischievous smile, "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Roy and Aqualad arrived outside of the suite that they heard the sounds of a war being conducted inside. There was screaming, crashing and of course the sound of glass breaking. Aqualad fumbled with his key card and as soon as the door was open Roy pushed past him, stepping inside the room anxiously.<p>

"What the hell is going on in here?" Roy demanded as he and Aqualad were greeted by the sight of a dozen pillows being thrown across the expansive space between the living room and kitchen.

Wally looked up from where he was shielding himself behind the kitchen table and yelled, "He started it!"

Roy followed Wally's pointed finger and found Dick on the other end of it. The boy was standing on the couch with a pillow in his right hand, poised to throw it at his friend.

"Richard Grayson, what is going on?" Roy asked, putting both hands on his hips and resuming his role as the boy's 'big brother'. A role that he hadn't had to play since the boys were much, much younger.

Dick dropped the pillow and stepped down from the couch wearily.

"Wally is being an ass."

"Am not!"

"You are too-"

"Enough," Roy cut them off, "One at a time. Dick, you can start explaining first."

Wally shot Roy a look of pure bemusement, which Roy ignored, and Dick sighed before running both hands through his hair and straightening his cloak.

"Wallace West is incredibly distraught, emphasis on the 'dis', and therefore is being a Grade A, thick-headed, jackass because he believes that Artemis is out of his league."

Roy turned to a red-faced Wally who was leaning sheepishly against the table with his arms crossed defiantly, "Is this true?"

"No, I never said that!" Wally insisted, "I said that she would never go out with me in a million years because I kind of- Well- I didn't take her 'secret' very well."

Roy stared at the boy until he continued.

"It wasn't that I was judging her! Okay, maybe I was for like a minute but then I got to thinking how much shit she's been through and how sheltered I've been and how opposite we are and then I couldn't stop thinking about how she would never ever want to date a guy like-"

Roy held up a hand, "Okay, I've heard enough. Where is Artemis?"

There was a pregnant pause as Dick looked at Wally and Wally looked at Dick and both boys shrugged.

"She wasn't here when we arrived," Dick answered, "The only ones here are Megan and Superboy and they're hiding behind the couch."

Suddenly Megan shot up from behind the sofa and rushed over to Roy, Superboy right on her heels. The girl grabbed on to Roy's arm before he could even register that she had been in the room the whole time.

"She left! She was, like, totally sick too! Her face was all green and her eye was starting to turn black because of that slap she got earlier and I think the slap rattled her head a bit because she didn't seem to be thinking clearly. I didn't know if I should stop her or not and- Oh, I never should have let her leave!" the girl cried as she shook Roy's arm.

"This is terrible!" Dick shouted.

"I know, we have to find Artemis. She could be really hurt," Wally said, heading for the door.

"Oh, no, I was talking about her bruise. How am I supposed to cover that with make-up? The mask will just wipe the make-up off if she removes it," Dick sighed, "This is going to whelm me."

Wally rolled his eyes and stormed past Roy and Aqualad. He didn't say another word to the others before slamming the door behind himself.

The remaining occupants of the room exchanged knowing smiles and followed after the clueless boy, albeit at a much slower pace.

* * *

><p>Artemis wobbled her way in to the cafeteria and ordered herself the largest whopper she could find. Which turned out to just be a normal whopper. She then proceeded to sit behind the Coca-Cola machine and chew it slowly, mechanically as if were a robot.<p>

She felt quite a bit like a robot. Her head was buzzing and it sounded like the whir of a machine inside of her brain. Her hands and legs felt heavy as if they were made of metal and her eyes stared directly ahead of her, not sideways or left-ways or right-ways, only ahead of her as she chewed until her burger was entirely gone.

She groaned as she placed the whopper wrapper on the floor.

She didn't feel alright at all and she knew that she had a concussion because she had them before but she did not feel like going back to the hotel only to have Megan fuss over her and tell her that was _in love _with Wally or Kid Flash or Baywatch- she giggled. Baywatch. That was such a funny name.

"Hey babe."

Artemis' heart stopped. She knew that voice. It was him.

She looked up and straight in to the eyes of Cameron.

* * *

><p>Wally was running around the convention center as fast as he could.<p>

If only he could run as fast as Kid Flash then he would have found Artemis already and apologized and this would all be behind him. Unfortunately, he couldn't run very fast at all. He was just stupid, normal, unextraordinary Wallace West, running at a snail's pace around the entire convention in order to find a girl who he may, or may not, have feelings for.

He was passing the cafeteria when he saw her. He almost smiled. She was waiting for him by the Coca-cola machine. He should have known.

He squeezed his way inside the café only to find Artemis being pushed against the machine by her asshole ex-boyfriend.

Cameron had grabbed hold of Artemis' arms and had them pinned to her sides. He was reaching towards her with puckered lips and her face was turned away but she didn't appear to be struggling very much.

_She's hurt_, Wally reminded himself, _She's hurt and that bastard is trying to take advantage of her._

Something inside of Wally snapped. Any doubts he had been having earlier about his feelings for the snarky blonde girl were gone entirely. Or at least those thoughts were forgotten due to the blinding rage that filled him at the very thought of someone _taking advantage_ of Artemis.

One moment Wally was standing by the Burger King stand, the next he was punching Cameron in the jaw so hard that the boy's head whipped backward and his hands fell away from Artemis' arms. Wally had never run so fast in his entire life.

"Leave her alone," Wally panted as Cameron flopped to the floor.

As soon as Cameron was down Artemis wobbled and pitched forward slightly, falling gracelessly in to Wally's arms.

"Hey there, beautiful," Wally whispered, "Are you okay?"

Artemis pushed herself away from him and shook her head. Wally winced, there was a dark bruise just underneath her left eye and the rest of her cheek had swollen. That and her entire face had gone incredibly green.

She turned away from Wally, crouched down and threw up what appeared to be a whopper all over the floor. Wally was right beside her, holding her hair back and shoving a tissue in to her hand so that she could wipe her mouth. Then he handed her a piece of mint bubblegum so she wouldn't have to taste the puke in her throat.

Before she could protest he had swung her up in to his arms and carried her out of the Cafeteria. The cosplayers that had circled them in order to watch the fight, parted to let them through and as Wally carried Artemis out of the convention he could hear the faint sound of clapping as the security guards took Cameron in to custody.

* * *

><p>"I told Dick what happened. He said not to worry about it and to get some rest," Wally said from the driver's seat of his dad's car.<p>

He had borrowed the car in order to drive to the convention and had used it just now to drive Artemis all the way home. Dick had given him the address but he was still unsure that he was in the right neighborhood. For one, the apartment was old and worn looking and the setting sun enhanced the shadows that the building cast on the street making the whole place seem eerie and dangerous. For another, Artemis was still sitting in his car.

"So, um, are you still not feeling-"

"Why did you come for me?" Artemis asked, refusing to look at him.

"I was worried about you. You- Um- You know, you hit you're head and-"

"You left me back there in the Studio. I know how you feel about me."

Wally tilted his head, "Oh really, and how is it that I feel?"

Artemis looked at him then. The color had returned to her face but her cheek was still a sickly shade of ashen gray. Her eyes were narrowed but the effect was lost due to the bruise that had swollen her left eye.

"You hate me."

Wally was taken aback, "What do you mean 'I hate you'? I never said that!"

"You might as well have!" Artemis shouted hoarsely.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Seriously, what is your-"

Wally launched himself forward, cutting Artemis off mid-sentence. When his lips met hers she stiffened, freezing at the feeling of his hands on her cheeks and of his warm skin brushing against hers.

She responded to him after a moment, indulging in the fact that he tasted like chocolate and smelled like cinnamon and that his hands were so goddamn _warm; _but after about thirty seconds of kissing she pulled away abruptly. Before he could say anything to her she yanked the door open, slid out of the car and slammed it closed.

Wally watched her slam the door of her apartment building behind herself with the same amount of fervor before he caught his breath and started his car engine once more.

He could still taste mint bubblegum on his lips as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p><em>Please (pretty please with sugar and rainbows and butterflies and Kid Flash on top) review! <em>


	9. Day 3: Pay Day

_A/N: I am so sorry guys. OK so I did upload Chapter 9 yesterday but then immediately erased it because I was VERY dissatisfied with it after reading the live preview. So here is my edited/revamped/altered Ch. 9 that took me 2 hours to finish. I hope it was worth the wait._

_Also, when I said that I was going to involve more of the con I didn't mean actual characters from other shows, just more con-like events and references. I realized that my explanation might have been confusing after _blackirishawk _left an amazing/helpful review on the last chapter. Thank you _blackirishawk_!_

_Cred where its due: _crimsoninsight97 _inspired the Dr. Who joke from their review, so thank them! Also, Artemis getting lost in the con is a tribute to Dramacon vol. 2 when the main character there does the same thing, so thank Svetlana Chmakova for her masterpiece!_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Not yet._

* * *

><p>Day 3: Pay Day<p>

"Artemis, you're going to be late," Paula Crock said softly as she peeked in to her daughter's bedroom.

The light was off and Artemis' covers were still pulled over her head but Paula noticed the alarm clock that had fallen haphazardly to the floor, most likely in an attempt to silence it, and sighed.

"Artemis, you know you can tell me what's wrong. You came home early last night. You didn't eat dinner. Is everything okay?"

From under her covers Artemis shook her head infinitesimally and Paula smiled a bit before wheeling herself over to her daughter and pulling the comforter back.

"Artemis! What happened to your face? Should I call the police? Were you mugged?" Paula demanded, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

Artemis reached forward and placed a hand on her mother's phone before she could dial.

"Its okay, mom," Artemis said, sitting up, "It was dad."

Paula stared at her daughter in horror, "How did he- When- Artemis this is very serious if he so much as touched you-"

"Mom, he was arrested yesterday. It's fine. I'm fine. That's not why I'm not going to the con today."

"You're not going?" Paula asked in confusion, "Why not?"

Artemis sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. She hated leaving it down. It always got in the way. She tied it up with the hair band on her wrist while she spoke to her mother.

"Its just this boy, he-"

Paula held up a hand, "Say no more. Artemis, get dressed. You're going to this convention if I have to take you there myself."

"What- But, mom-"

"Don't argue with me Artemis. If you won't go for yourself at least go for me. You've been so happy the past few days. It makes me happy to see you enjoying yourself instead of moping around the house."

Artemis groaned. The guilt card. Her mother was playing the guilt card and she was playing it well.

It was then that something occurred to Artemis, something incredibly important.

It was the last day of the con which meant… Pay Day.

If Artemis didn't go she wouldn't be paid.

_Shit_, she thought idly as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, _Guess I have to go after all_.

"Alright, mom," Artemis said, leaning over to hug her mother, "I'll go. I'll go for _you_."

* * *

><p>"But, Bruce-"<p>

"Richard Grayson, the answer is no."

Dick looked solemnly at his feet as his father brushed past him. They were in Bruce's office across the street from the convention and Dick was late- very late -to meet the others all because he was trying to convince Bruce to do one _itsy bitsy _favor for him.

Bruce may have been his adoptive father but he was not very fatherly to say the least. In fact, sitting in Bruce's office for the past twenty minutes _begging _Bruce to do him a favor was the most time Dick had spent with Bruce all week.

Dick sighed and crossed his arms. He was just about ready to change out of the itchy suit that Bruce had made him wear and in to his costume so he could go and meet the others when an idea occurred to him. A _very _good idea.

Dick reached for his sunglasses and in one fluid motion pulled them from his face revealing two almond shaped eyes the color of the sky.

"Oh, Bruce~"

"What is it Dick? I'm-" Bruce turned around to look at his son only to see the boy staring up at him with blameless blue eyes, "What are you doing? I told you never to take those things off in public. Someone will recognize you."

Dick didn't say a word. He only blinked up at his father innocently. His lower lip jutting out, making him appear to be pouting.

Bruce glanced down at his paperwork and then back at his son warily.

"Alright. Fine. I'll do it, but just this _once_," Bruce gave in.

"Yeees," Dick shouted triumphantly, shoving the sunglasses back on to his face as he ran from the room, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it! I promise!"

Bruce watched his son leave with a sense of foreboding, "Oh, I highly doubt that."

* * *

><p>Artemis was just grateful that she didn't have to change in the hotel that morning. She had gone home in her costume and therefore had simply put it back on and left for the convention, not caring that every person on the bus ride there stared at her as if she were a maniac.<p>

When she finally arrived she wondered for a brief moment about how she was going to find the team without Dick or Wall- _Megan _to guide her. Fortunately she didn't have to worry about that for too long.

"Artemis!" someone yelled from behind her.

Artemis spun around only to be pulled in to a hug by an unfamiliar assailant. She looked down at the girl that was hugging her warily and then breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized her from yesterday.

"Zatanna, right?" Artemis said as the girl pulled away.

"Yes," Zatanna replied, "How's your eye?"

"Oh, its fine-"

"I am _so _sorry," Zatanna continued, interrupting Artemis reassurance, "I should have been more careful about who I let on my team! I mean, I've known Roy forever, he's a family friend, but when we held auditions and found Cameron we were like 'he's perfect!' and it was just too good to be true. I really should have done a background check on him. I had no idea!"

Artemis smiled a bit. She was surprised that the girl cared enough to apologize.

"Its not your fault," Artemis comforted her, "How could you have known that Cameron was my insane ex-boyfriend? That's not something that they put on records. It was coincidence, nothing else."

Zatanna looked so relieved that she pulled Artemis in to another hug and then let go of her with a smile.

"So, um, where are the others?" Artemis asked warily.

"Oh, they're wandering the con. Dick told me to tell you that your team is free for most of the day. The only panel you have is just before the con closes and then after that well- I'm sure Dick already filled you in about the Grand Finale."

"Grand Finale? What Grand-"

Just then a small kid wearing a suit grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him. She could barely see his face because he was so short and as a result her eyes were forced to stare up at the camera that he held over their heads.

The camera flashed an instant after her eyes made contact with the lens.

"We'll laugh about this someday," the kid said before disappearing in to the crowd.

Artemis blinked the spots from her vision as she looked over at Zatanna.

"Who was that?" she asked the girl.

Zatanna shook her head with a sigh, "Its- Never mind. Just ignore him. Let's go explore!"

Artemis nodded vaguely and allowed Zatanna to drag her over to the dealer's room.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Dick asked as he walked in to Studio C. The boy snickered as Wally jumped in his chair and spun to face him.<p>

"Dude, don't _do _that!"

Dick shook his head and approached his best friend who was currently sprawled across three chairs and gorging himself on Burger King food at- Dick glanced at his watch- 8:30 in the morning.

"I repeat: What are you doing in here?" Dick asked again.

Wally sighed and tossed an empty wrapper to the floor, irking Dick to no end.

"I'm hiding."

"Oh, really from who?" Dick teased, pulling up a chair beside Wally's and taking his laptop out.

"Please, you know who," Wally said while rolling his eyes bitterly.

"Really, because I'm drawing a blank here," Dick said, feigning innocence, "Is it Zatanna? Megan? Oh, I know, its Roy."

"Dude, why the hell would I be hiding from Roy? Its Artemis!" Wally fumed in frustration, "I'm hiding from Artemis."

"Really? Never would have guessed."

Wally didn't say anything else. He only chewed on a package of French fries numbly as Dick typed some security codes on to his computer and accessed the convention's database.

"You want to see a picture of her today?" Dick asked, but Wally didn't respond, "Her bruise looks a lot better."

Wally's eyes widened and he nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, show me."

Dick took out his camera and handed it to Wally, who scrolled through the menu until he found Dick's archive and finally brought up the picture of Artemis from just a few minutes ago.

She was staring up at the camera in bewilderment as if she had no idea what was going on, but her face was its normal color and the mask covered most of the bruise that had begun to form around her left eye yesterday. Wally could just barely make out the beginning of her swollen cheek from where it peeked out under her mask.

"She shouldn't need make-up if she keeps the mask on," Dick said after Wally had been staring at the photo silently for over a minute.

Wally nodded dismissively and for the first time realized that Dick was in the photo with her.

"Dude, you photobombed her?"

Dick snickered, "Yup. I don't think she even recognized me."

Wally sighed and reluctantly handed the kid back his camera. After a tense minute of silence between the boys Dick turned to Wally who was sitting with his arms crossed defiantly.

"So. You going to tell me what happened yesterday or do I have to do this the hard way?" Dick asked.

"I kissed her alright!"

"How'd it go?"

"Uh, good. Until she ended it and stormed away without saying anything."

"Ah," Dick said as if he understood perfectly.

"Ah? What does 'ah' mean?"

"You're giving her mixed signals."

"I am- What? I am so not giving her 'mixed signals'!" Wally shouted, throwing his arms in to the air.

Dick looked over at his friend with a smirk, "What do you call flirting with her and then leaving after she revealed her secrets and then kissing her after rescuing her from her ex-boyfriend?"

Wally scowled and sunk further in to his chair, "I am _not _giving her mixed signals."

"Prove it."

"Fine," Wally said, standing up stiffly and making his way to the door, "I will!"

* * *

><p>Artemis could feel Wally watching her. In fact for the last twenty minutes she could have sworn that every time she spun around to catch the little creep he would dash behind something. The only reason she was positive it was him was because she kept seeing red hair in the corner of her vision, and she <em>knew <em>it wasn't Roy. If only she could-

"Ooh, Artemis, look at this!" Zatanna said excitedly, grabbing a schedule for the convention that day, "Karl Urban is giving an interview in Studio E in ten minutes! We have to go to that."

"Karl who?" Artemis asked in confusion as she shoved another stick of pocky in to her mouth. If there was one thing she had enjoyed about the convention thus far it was her discovery of pocky. Mmmh, pocky.

"You know," Zatanna said with a wave of her hand, "He played Doctor McCoy in the new Star Trek movie."

"Doctor who?"

"No, that's not even the same show," Zatanna said, stuffing the schedule in to her pocket.

"You know what? Never mind. Let's just go see this Urban guy already," Artemis bit out as she failed, once again, to catch Wally in the act.

She _would _catch him. If it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after the Karl Urban interview Artemis excused herself from Zatanna to use the bathroom and became completely lost.<p>

"Who the hell designed this building anyway?" Artemis growled as she pushed a side door open, revealing an outdoor courtyard that was empty except for a lone figure lying on the grass, staring at the sky, wearing a bright yellow uniform.

Artemis grinned and snuck up on the boy, leaning over him as she said, "Any reason why you're stalking me today?"

Wally's eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly that Artemis half expected him to have been suddenly endowed with super-speed.

"God, don't _do _that! You're worse than Dick," he complained. Then instantly, as if he had almost forgotten what he had done last night he turned away from her, a blush crawling up his freckled cheeks.

There was a tense pause between the two in which Artemis took the opportunity to survey the courtyard. It was very small, grassy and covered in BK wrappers. Artemis smirked, realizing that this snack break was the most likely reason she hadn't seen Wally following her for the past half an hour.

"Are you going to tell me why you kissed me last night?" Artemis asked, kneeling a few feet away from him. She hadn't really wanted to face him so soon after what had happened, especially because she had pulled away and she knew that he would want to know why, but she was trying this new thing called 'facing her problems' and it was working out so far.

Wally mumbled something and Artemis frowned and said, "_What_?"

"To get you to…shut up," he said softly, staring at his feet.

_Yeah right_, Artemis thought wryly. But she didn't question him. Instead she stood and offered Wally a hand.

"Start over?" she said softly.

"What?" he asked, facing her with confusion in his grass green eyes.

"I mean," she sighed, "A lot has happened the last few days. I think it would be fair if we just start over," she pushed her extended hand towards him, "Hello, I'm Artemis."

After a minute of intense thought Wally smiled, "Hello, Artemis. I'm Kid Flash. I would tell you my real name but I'm trying to protect my secret identity."

"Its nice to meet you Kid Bozo," Artemis said with an eye roll. Then hesitantly she inquired, "Want to go watch the Awards Ceremony? Zatanna is making me go with her."

He didn't answer her for a moment and his eyes narrowed as if he were trying to find another meaning behind her words.

"C'mon, you might have won best costume."

"Of course I did," he said cockily.

"Sure, Baywatch," she supplied with an eye roll.

"Hey, what happened to starting over?" Wally protested as he finally took her hand.

She pulled the boy to his feet, startled when he she realized how much bigger than her he was. He was easily a few inches taller than herself and his muscles rippled out from his costume in thin precise tandems.

"I- Um, it might take awhile to get used to," she admitted, turning away from him as soon as she was able to, "Come on, already."

Wally grinned and followed her in to the con.

* * *

><p><em>So, I finished the last three chaps of this story last night. Please review and I'll update wicked fast! XD<em>


	10. Day 3: The Winner

_A/N: So, I just finished editing the last two chapters and I was like, 'huh, its over,' and then I almost cried. This is the shortest amount of time its taken me to write a story in my entire life. I'm so glad I finished so soon! Sooo, I've already started the sequel. Hehehe, I need a life._

_By the way, _xLittleMissReality_: You are correct XD_

_P.S. Has anyone else had trouble accessing their accounts? Because I couldn't login all day. That's why I'm updating so late. Somethings wrong with FF . net :(_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? I think I can safely answer 'no' to that question._

* * *

><p>Day 3: The Winner<p>

"Sooo, where were you?" Zatanna asked as she crossed her arms and looked carefully from Artemis to Wally as if she could read minds.

"I got lost," Artemis said simply, "Found Flash Junior here sleeping in the courtyard."

"Its Kid Flash," Wally corrected her but the girls ignored him so he muttered, "_So much for starting over_."

"Suuure," Zatanna said with a wry grin, "Let's hurry and get to the Ceremony. If we don't we'll be the last ones there!"

"Why rush? Its not like we're participating," Artemis said as she laughed at her friends enthusiasm. She hadn't really meant it when she had said that Wally would win best costume. You had to enter to win those kinds of things. Unless- "No."

"Yes," Zatanna said, "Dick entered all of you and I entered myself, Roy and- Ugh, Cameron, but he's been disqualified."

Wally stiffened at Cameron's name. He had been happily munching on a fistful of pocky that Artemis had supplied him with but at the very mention of Artemis' ex he almost choked.

"Wally? Wally, are you okay?" Artemis demanded, standing with her hands on her hips, "I told you not to swallow them all at once. They're _pocky_, eat them one at a time."

Wally's face was red and the girls had stopped to stare at him as he practically died eating the stick candy.

"A…little…help?" he wheezed as he finally swallowed his mouthful.

Artemis rolled her eyes and handed him the water she had bought at the candy booth.

He gulped it down gratefully.

Zatanna raised her eyebrows at the interaction between the two. While not being as casual as yesterday they still managed to act close yet distant like a pair of mortal enemies who were irrevocably in love and too proud to admit it.

"Feel the aster."

Zatanna jumped, spinning to see Dick standing behind her shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

"What are you talking about? And where did you come from?" she said in confusion.

Dick ignored the second question and instead tackled the first, "If like is the opposite of dislike then aster is most definitely the opposite of disaster," he said, pointing to Artemis and Wally as if it should be obvious, "Witness the aster."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and led them all to the Awards Ceremony with an amused grin hidden behind the hair that fell in her face.

* * *

><p>Zatanna shouldn't have been worried about not finding seats because by the time they had arrived Megan, Superboy, Aqualad and Roy had saved enough for all of them right in the front row.<p>

"Artemis!" Megan called, patting the seat next to her, "Come on, come on! The ceremony is about to start!"

Artemis sat beside the girl hesitantly watching as Zatanna started to sit beside her but was beaten to it by Wally who launched himself over the back of the chair and landed in it with an ungraceful 'thump'.

"Watch it, Wall-Man," Artemis protested as she elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, that-" he began but was cut off by Megan who leaned over Artemis with her finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhhh," Megan said, "Its about to start!"

Artemis glanced hesitantly at the ecstatic girl. Until now she hadn't noticed exactly what Megan was wearing, and she had no idea how she had missed it.

"Megan?" Artemis said, "What's wrong with your skin?"

"Do you like it?" Megan asked cheerfully, "In the comic books Miss Martian's skin is green but we couldn't figure out how to make my skin green without the make-up rubbing off. Fortunately, Dick and I decided to just go for it on the last day. Doesn't it look great!"

Artemis nodded hesitantly, "Yeah. Great."

As Megan practically bounced in her seat from excitement over the coming Awards Ceremony, Artemis glanced over the girl's shoulder to see Superboy sitting on the other side of her with his arms crossed. Whether he was mad or confused Artemis couldn't tell and she really didn't have time to wonder because just as she noticed him the lights in the room flicked off and a trillion voices cheered as the spotlight focused on the center of the stage.

"Joining us as the host for the annual Comic Convention Awards Ceremony is-" a voice rang out from the speakers, "Our own favorite robot: Red Tornado!"

Before Artemis could blink there was a man standing on the stage wearing a bulky costume that covered every inch of his body, making him appear boxy and awkward.

"Isn't that Iron Man?" Artemis whispered to Wally who turned to her in pure bemusement.

"Are you kidding me? No, that's not even the same universe! _That _is Red Tornado. The badass product of T.O. Morrow."

Artemis stared at him, or where she assumed he was given that the lights in the room were very, very dim.

"I have no idea what you just said," she admitted.

"It is my honor to be here tonight," Red Tornado announced, interrupting Wally's frantic explanations, "Now, without further ado, I will begin to present the first category of awards: the Cosplaying Awards."

Artemis' jaw almost unhinged as she squeaked, "Shoot me now."

* * *

><p>"The award for Best Male Costume goes to: Speedy," Red Tornado announced in the midst of the squeals of a trillion fan girls.<p>

"I love you!"

"Those _arms_."

"Have my babies!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the last request.

_Too late for that_, she thought wryly.

Meanwhile Wally pouted beside her, "That's no fair. He doesn't deserve to win. Its just because of his- of his-"

"Sexy arms? Manly figure? Sexual allure?" Artemis offered only further deepening Wally's scowl.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that," Wally said, crossing his arms as Roy took the stage and accepted the small trophy from Red Tornado.

From her seat in the first row Artemis could just barely make out Roy whispering bitterly to the robot: "Its _Red Arrow_."

When Roy sat back down Red Tornado picked up another note card and read: "The Award for Best Female Costume goes to: Artemis."

Artemis froze in her seat. Her eyes trained on Red Tornado as the robot looked down at her from the stage. She wouldn't have been able to move at all unless Wally hadn't slapped her in the arm and shouted congratulations in her ear.

In a daze she stood and mounted the stage, taking the award from Red Tornado she managed a brief smile at the audience, which seemed to excite far too many male audience members, before she sat back down.

Immediately Wally snatched the trophy from her hands.

"Man. This is so cool! We never win anything," Wally said, looking the trophy over. After a moment he looked back up at her and smiled, "I'm really glad you came."

Artemis' heart did a flip in her chest but she hardly noticed. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of Wally's voice in her head and she couldn't see anything but his lips as they came closer and closer-

"I knew it!" Dick said, jumping between the two. Artemis and Wally sprung apart as if Dick had electrocuted them and Artemis found her eyes wandering back to the trophy which Wally had suddenly placed in her hands, "I knew you'd be perfect as Artemis!"

Dick snatched the trophy from Artemis' and waved it over at Zatanna, "Hey Z! Look what you didn't win!"

Artemis rolled her eyes as Zatanna and Dick bickered but what really grabbed her attention was Megan who suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it mercilessly.

"Hey-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Megan said, pointing up at the stage, "Listen."

"Finally, the award for cutest couple goes to-"

Artemis heart might have stopped just then and she wouldn't have cared. She only stared up at Red Tornado pleading that he didn't say what she _knew _he was going to say.

"-goes to: Miss Martian and Superboy."

Megan practically flew out of her seat. She jumped up and threw her arms around Superboy's neck, drizzling kisses on his skin as he carried her up to accept the trophy.

Artemis closed her eyes and tried to settle her heart down from where it was frantically beating in her chest. Why was she a little disappointed?

Suddenly Wally threw his arm around the back of her chair and sighed, "Seriously. Am I going to win _anything _tonight?"

Artemis could only chuckle at that and elbow him playfully before she stiffened.

She had stopped kissing Kid Idiot because he had been giving mixed signals but wasn't she doing the same thing? Stopping the kiss and now acting nice. Flirting and then fighting. Asking to start over but really just pretending that last night had never happened.

She sighed, running her hand over the part of her mask that hid the bruise. Maybe she was just too proud to admit the things that Wally was doing to her heart.

"Artemis?" Wally asked, leaning towards her, "Artemis, are you-"

"Finally," Red Tornado's voice rang out over the entire room, silencing everyone. Even Megan and Superboy who were still hanging all over each other stared up at the robot in confusion, "The award for the OTP couple of 2012 goes to: Artemis and Kid Flash."

Artemis stood amidst the roaring cheers of fans but she wouldn't have made it to the stage unless Wally hadn't taken her hand and dragged her through the fray. Once on stage Artemis and Wally glanced down at their entwined fingers and separated instinctively as Red Tornado handed them the twin trophies in his boxy, metals hands.

"Congratulations," the robot said.

"Uh-huh," Artemis murmured. In all of the confusion she wasn't even quite sure what it was that she had won.

It was only when she sat down again and the din had faded that Dick clambered over to the two and handed her back her Best Costume award.

"Dick," Artemis bit out, "What the hell is an OTP?"

"Well…" the boy said rubbing the back of his neck. It was clear that both he and Wally knew because not only was Wally's face redder than his hair but Dick was staring down at them with troll-like glee.

"Oh my goodness Artemis you're joking, you don't know what an OTP is?" Megan asked, clinging to the girl's arm ecstatically, "Its only the best award _ever_. It means One True Pairing or essentially the fans favorite couple of all-time. In this case though it's the favorite couple of the year."

Artemis felt her palms turning sweaty as she glanced over at Wally, whose face looked almost pained at the thought of being paired with her.

She cringed away from him, almost hurt by the fact that he wouldn't even look at her.

_They think we're a couple_.

Well, this complicated things.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :3<em>


	11. Day 3: The Dance

_A/N: ... After this chapter all of you are going to kill me. I just know it. __Anyway, I'm a beta now so if anyone needs help editing their stories you know who to PM. XD_

_Also, there's one more chapter left after this so please resist the urge to kill me until after I finish the story..._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Nuh-uh._

* * *

><p>Day 3: The Dance<p>

They were finishing up their last panel when Black Canary, the announcer for day, turned to Artemis and said: "So, Artemis. How do you feel having won the OTP award?"

The woman's voice had all the gentleness of a therapist and Artemis felt herself stiffen instinctively.

"Honestly, I had no idea what the hell an OTP was until an hour ago and I don't particularly care," the girl bit out.

Black Canary walked closer to Artemis, closing the distance between them by leaning a hand on the table that Artemis' feet were lounging on.

"So, you're too tough to admit that you're honored. Is that it?" she woman said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, right. Can you imagine that I'm too excited being paired up with _Wall_- Kid Flash over here?"

The woman smiled knowingly and stared right at Artemis. The audience was silent. All the other questions for the day had been asked but the audience remained seated and enthralled by the confrontation between the two girls.

"Interesting. So the person you're most worried about…is Kid Flash."

There was a pause as a tense silence settled upon the stage. Wally was sitting beside Artemis, shifting uncomfortably as the girl beside him deigned her best retort.

"How did you come up with that from what I just said? That makes no sense. None. At all." Artemis said stiffly, looking away from Black Canary.

The older woman sighed and looked back out over the audience.

"Okay folks. That's the last of today's questions. I hope you enjoyed this years Young Justice panel and have fun the remainder of the con."

* * *

><p>"Wally, I-" Artemis began, once the last of the fans had finally trickled from the room, but she was cut off by Zatanna and Megan who each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her backwards toward the doorway. "What the hell?"<p>

"Artemis-" Wally started, and he almost followed after her until Dick placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

The last Artemis saw of Wally was the boys eyes following her from the room, filled with words that hadn't been said.

* * *

><p>"Where are you guys taking me?" Artemis asked as she finally managed to pull free from them. They were standing just outside of the con and the afternoon breeze was comforting as Artemis stared in confusion at her friends.<p>

Zatanna and Megan glanced at each other in astonishment and Megan said, "You mean Dick never told you?"

"Told me what?" Artemis groaned as she flexed her shoulders. They were sore from being dragged through the entire con by two exuberant teenage girls.

"About the Grand Finale. I mentioned it earlier. We don't have much time as it is, its starting in three hours!" Zatanna said, tapping the digital clock on her cell phone impatiently.

Artemis frowned and took in the expectant looks on her friends faces.

"And this Grand Finale is…?" Artemis supplied after the moment of silence had begun to irritate her.

"The Masked Ball! Everyone's going and we need to hurry and get our dresses on!" Megan cried as she grabbed Artemis' arm once more and proceeded to drag her across the street excitedly.

Artemis followed after her friends warily, only one word bouncing off the walls of her perturbed, or as Dick would say, 'turbed' brain.

_Dresses_?

* * *

><p>Hours later Artemis stood in front of a mirror in their hotel room. She picked at the dress that clung to her hips uncomfortably. It was too tight, too revealing and too green.<p>

Not only was she wearing to dress but the girls had forced her back in to the mask of her costume. They had giggled while explaining that the _Masked _Ball simply meant that everyone in attendance was dressed as a superhero. Masks, props and all. So there she was in a gorgeous dress, high heels and a ridiculous green mask, waiting for Megan and Zatanna to finish getting dressed so that she wouldn't have to walk back over to the con by herself in this…thing.

When the door to the bathroom opened Artemis looked up and frowned, "Why the hell aren't you two wearing masks?"

Zatanna shrugged, "My character never wears a mask, but if it'll make you happy…" she trailed off, pulling a thin black mask from her coat pocket and placing it over her eyes, "So?"

Artemis smirked, "Better," she said, turning to Megan, "What about you?"

"I'm already green from head to toe. I think a mask would be a little too much," Megan admitted, gesturing to her skin which was still dyed green from Dick's make-up/paint. The girls had tried for all of twenty minutes to scrub the stuff off Megan's skin but to no avail, and after calling Dick's cell a hundred times with no answer they had decided to dress Megan and just pretend that her skin was supposed to be green tonight.

"You ready?" Zatanna asked, looking down at Artemis who was sitting on the couch.

Artemis looked up at her friend. It was weird thinking of Zatanna, Megan and the others as her friends but there was simply no other way to classify them. After what had happened the last few days, after all they'd been through, they had become more than just acquaintances to her.

She had never had such good friends before.

_Friends_, Artemis thought with a smile as she allowed Zatanna to help her stand, _And then there's Wally_…

As Artemis headed for the door she looked back at the hotel room one last time. Her hand clamped on the door handle as memories from being in the room flashed before her eyes.

She could see Wally walking through the threshold and falling face first on to the hardwood floor.

"_Wall-Man, huh? I love the costume. What, exactly are your powers?"_

She could see her first few moments in the presence of her 'teammates', convinced that this entire charade was entirely ridiculous.

"_Boo."_

"_You don't even know how to put that on do you?"_

"_I'm not an expert in Quiver 101."_

She shivered as she felt the ghostly traces of Wally's fingers the first time he had helped her with her quiver.

"Artemis? Are you coming?" Zatanna said, looking back at her from the elevator.

Artemis didn't respond for a moment but when she did she smiled wanly.

"Of course, I am," she said, "We have a party to go to."

Artemis joined her friends in the elevator only belatedly noticing the items in Zatanna's hands, the items that the girl was holding out to her mischievously.

"You have got to be kidding me," Artemis groaned.

* * *

><p>It was only when she arrived at the con that Artemis noticed the eerie emptiness that had settled upon everything. The dealers had packed up their things and their booths lay empty and forgotten in the dealers room. The Gothic Lolita stands had been wheeled away. The Studios for panels and interviews had been locked and closed. The only light came from the glow-in-the-dark tape that had been stuck to the ground, pointing in the direction of the very back of the convention center.<p>

Zatanna, Megan and Artemis walked casually along the tape, along with a few other cosplayers, but other than the few people that lined the halls Artemis couldn't see anything that indicated that there was an actual party going on at that moment.

"Where is the-"

"Shhhhhhh," Megan quieted her, "listen."

So Artemis listened and for a few more moments she heard nothing but the frustrated silence that permeated the air between her and Megan, until suddenly she felt it. It started out as a vibration under her feet but as the girls walked further down the hall the music was loud and thrilling and pulsing like a heartbeat.

Artemis felt a sudden nervousness clench her insides. The music had gotten louder and now she could hear voices.

She had assumed that, being a cosplaying dance, there would be hardly anybody in attendance. Maybe a few people, her team, Roy and a couple others but not actual people.

_Well goddamnit all_, Artemis thought, _This is an actual dance_.

Her suspicions were proven correct when a second later she turned a corner and was confronted with the sight of at least a hundred people vying to get in to the Grand Ballroom. There was a line that ended somewhere Artemis couldn't even see from where she stood and everyone in it was dressed far more ridiculous than she was so she felt at least a little relieved.

"Do we have to wait in that?" Artemis asked, pointing indignantly to the line.

"Hell, no," Zatanna said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the doors, "You think Dick doesn't have connections after all the shit he's pulled this weekend? We don't even have to ask to be let in."

Artemis found that Zatanna was right. When the girl pulled her over to the bouncer, who, to her great amusement, was dressed as Superman. He looked the girls up and down once and then nodded, allowing them inside.

Once through the doors Artemis realized why there was a line, there were way too many people as it was.

Cosplayers were packed in to the room like sardines, half of them just standing in place talking and glancing up at the band on the stage, half of them dancing, or more like bouncing in place, to the generically loud music that cut through the air.

Zatanna said something to her but she couldn't hear her.

"WHAT?" Artemis asked loudly, over the music.

"ISN'T…THAT…YOU'RE MISTER?" Zatanna yelled.

"WHAT?" Artemis asked indignantly, looking absentmindedly for a head of red hair in the crowd.

"YOU'RE SISTER! ISN'T THAT YOUR SISTER?" Zatanna clarified by pointing to where Roy and Jade were standing against the wall a few yards away.

Artemis felt like she'd been punched. Why'd she think about Wally? Why was she even looking for him? They were just friends. They'd started over, and from Wally's face after they's won the OTP she wasn't sure that he wanted anything more than friendship from her.

Artemis pulled herself through the crowd towards Jade, not looking to see if Zatanna and Megan were following.

When she reached her Artemis tapped her shoulder and her sister spun around instantly.

She looked different with her hair hanging wildly from her head and a mask in the shape of a cat covering her face. The only thing she couldn't mask was the baby bump protruding noticeably from her thin black costume. Jade stared at Artemis for a moment and then pushed the mask back, revealing her face.

"Artemis!" she said, throwing her arms around the girls neck.

Artemis was relieved that the music was quieter in this small corner so that she could hear her sister's voice properly, without bursting an ear drum.

"Jade, you look different," Artemis admitted, holding her sister at arms length in order to survey her.

"I know! So do you! You look so gorgeous, sweetie," Jade said with a smile.

"Thanks… Seriously, what are you supposed to be?" Artemis questioned her, throwing a small confused look at Roy who stood protectively at Jade's shoulder.

"Oh, its just some comic character. I think her name's Cheshire. I chose her because she's Red Arrows love interest," Jade said, placing a hand on Roy's chest, "But we have nothing in common. I mean, Cheshire's an assassin. Can you imagine me as an assassin?"

Artemis laughed because she couldn't. Her sister could hardly walk up the stairs without tripping. She was clumsy, forgetful and quite lucky to have found Roy at all.

_The only way she'd become an assassin was if she was trained since childhood by some psychotic Martial Arts master_, Artemis mused, _Like that would happen_. _Jade left before dad could teach her to pick a lock._

"I heard about dad," Jade said, placing a hand on Artemis' shoulder, "Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

Artemis shrugged and looked away from Jade for a split second, her eyes catching on a head of red hair twenty feet away, bobbing in the crowd.

"I'll, uh, tell you later," Artemis replied, "I got to go."

Jade watched her sister leave with a knowing smile and whispered, "Good luck, Arty."

* * *

><p>Wally was getting pretty frustrated.<p>

Dick hadn't allowed him to talk to Artemis since before the panel, and he _needed _to talk to Artemis. Instead, the boy had made him change in to his dance clothes in Studio C and then had drilled him for hours on the proper way to balance his savings account.

So needless to say when Wally ran in to Linda Park he was not thinking clearly.

"Wally West," her voice said, startling him in its lucidity even with the band playing behind them.

Wally spun, his eyes widening when he saw her, "Linda."

"No, duh, Sherlock. So, you wanna dance?" she asked, reaching her hand out to him.

"I don't think I should," he said, "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm not stalking you, if that's what you mean," she bit out.

Wally cringed. It was one thing to meet your ex-girlfriend at a comic con when the girl practically berated comics for a living. It was another when she wanted to dance with you after semi-stalking you your entire relationship until you went out of mind with the need for an inch of space. It was any entirely different situation when she traveled four hours to a completely different city just to jump you at a comic-con dance.

"I wasn't saying that its just-"

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Linda spat.

"Well, no, but-"

"So dance with me. One dance won't kill you, Wally," Linda said with an intensely innocent look in her doe brown eyes.

_Yeah but you might_, Wally thought, mentally slapping himself for what he was about to say.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Artemis had lost Zatanna and Megan during her quest to talk to Jade so now as she made her way to Wally she was alone and she knew exactly what she was going to say to him.<p>

_So, Wally, I've been doing a lot of thinking_, Artemis recited mentally as she pushed another cosplayer out of her way, _And I think that I li_-

Then he was standing in front of her, rather _dancing_ in front of her, and there was a small Asian girl, dressed as normally as she could be under the circumstances, clinging to his arms.

Artemis knew, she just knew, that this girl wasn't a fangirl or a cosplayer. This was a girlfriend.

She looked over at Wally's face. He wasn't looking at the girl. Instead he was staring at the spot just above her head and trying to ignore the fact that the girl's eyes were practically glued to his face.

When the song ended Wally went to let go of her but she clung to his arms, insisting that they dance to another one.

_Maybe not a girlfriend_, Artemis thought wryly, _More like a stalker_.

"Hey, little girl," Artemis said, standing beside the couple, "let him go."

The girl stared up at her incredulously, "Or what? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm his-" Artemis started, looking over at Wally desperately, hoping that he would fill in the blank, "His-"

"His what? Fangirl?" the girl sneered. "Come on, Wally, let's get closer to the stage."

Wally pulled against the girl's grip to no avail.

"Let go of him you pint-sized bitch," Artemis said, grabbing Wally's other arm and effectively pulling him out of her grasp, "I'm his girlfriend."

"You are?" Wally asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am. Now, be quiet while the ladies talk, _sweetie_," Artemis said tartly as she rounded on Wally.

"Yes, ma'am."

"_What_ did you call me?" the girl said menacingly as she stepped closer to Artemis.

"You heard me," Artemis said with a sneer, "A. Pint-sized. Bitch."

When the girl stepped forward, probably to punch Artemis in the face, Artemis merely gestured to the bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"Don't make me use these," she warned.

Reluctantly the girl stepped away, flashing one last dirty look at Artemis before she disappeared in to the crowd.

Artemis stood in relief for a moment as she planned her apology to Zatanna and Megan who had insisted in the elevator that she wear her props to the dance. That was until Kid Idiot interrupted her thoughts.

"Sooo, I'm your boyfriend huh?" Wally said with a cocky smirk.

Artemis tensed, "I was, um, confused by this movie I saw the other night where this ninja girl protects her ninja boyfriend from his ninja ex-girlfriend."

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend?" Wally asked hopefully and Artemis rounded on him. Mostly so she could smack him upside the head, mostly because she hadn't seen his stupid face all-freaking day, but before she could say anything else Wally's lips were on hers.

He practically sucked the words right out of her mouth as he pulled her closer. She felt the world vibrating but whether it was from the band or their heartbeats she couldn't tell.

When he set her down again she stared up at him morosely.

"We have to talk," she said.

* * *

><p>"Wally, I've been doing a lot of thinking and-"<p>

"Stop," Wally said, holding his hand up in front of her mouth.

They were standing on a balcony just outside of the dance. It was much quieter out there but the noise from the band was still ringing in Artemis' ears. She looked up at Wally in irritation.

"What?" she demanded.

"This isn't something bad is it?" Wally asked, "Because if you're going to say, 'Wally, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided that you're an idiot', then I don't even want to hear it."

"Will you just listen already?"

"Or if you want to tell me how awkward it was being labeled OTP of the year, and how everyone thinks we're a couple, please don't _even_ because I already-"

"Wait, whoa," Artemis said, cutting him off, "Awkward? You thought it was awkward? I knew it!"

"No!" Wally practically shouted, "But you did! I mean, jeez, the look on your face. It was almost like someone handed you a: Bitch of the Year Award."

"No, I- Do they even have those?" Artemis mused.

"Yeah, Superman won last year, I think."

"Superman? But-"

"Never mind," Wally said, "The point is that if its anything bad, I don't want to hear it."

"Wally, just shut the hell up and listen okay?" Artemis said, forcing Wally to look back at her.

"Fine."

"Okay, well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided that I like you."

Wally's face immediately went ten shades of red but the smile that graced it was all Artemis could see.

"Really? Seriously?" Wally asked, "That's great!"

"So?" Artemis said, tapping her foot impatiently against the ground.

"So?" Wally asked, confused.

"So, you like me or what?" she supplied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah. Of course I like you," Wally said with a smile.

"Good," Artemis said glumly, "So, you'll understand that we can't be together."

Wally stared at her in confusion for a moment. She stared back, completely serious as she crossed her arms over her chest. For the first time Wally noticed how beautiful she looked.

She wore a simple strapless green dress that clung to her sides and fell just above her knees. The heels she was wearing made her almost as tall as him and he stared directly in to her sad gray eyes.

"But, why?" he asked, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"Where do you live, Wally?" she asked.

"Why-"

"Where do you live?" she repeated.

"Central City."

"Figured," she said, whipping her long golden hair over a shoulder, "We live hours apart. In two different time zones. How are we supposed to have a relationship if we can never see each other?"

Wally frowned. He hadn't even thought of that. His concern had been about her and the con. He hadn't remembered that the hotel room he was staying in with Dick was the only place he could call home in this city. He had forgotten that tomorrow morning he would be driving himself back to Central in his dad's car. He had almost gotten away with pretending that he and Dick always saw each other, and weren't just internet friends, that his life was always filled with cosplaying and pocky and Q and A panels.

He looked back up at Artemis.

"But…"

Artemis shook her head, her long hair tossing in the breeze that surrounded them on this cool spring night.

"I'm not the kind of girl who is going to wait for you, Wall-Man. As much as I like you, it might be best if this is goodbye."

He almost called out to her. He almost told her to wait, but by the time the word had left his mouth she had already disappeared back in to the dance and he was left alone, again.

* * *

><p>"Dick," Artemis said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.<p>

He spun around to face her and smiled.

"Artemis! Meet the Batman," the boy said, pointing to an older man standing beside him. The man was tall a buff and wearing a dark cape and cowl that almost made him blend in to the background. Just a glance from him made needles of anxiety race up Artemis' spine.

"Oh," Artemis said warily, "Hello."

"Hmpf," the man said before crossing his arms and turning away from her.

_Okay_…

"That's 'hello' in bat-speak," Dick supplied as Artemis nodded her head vaguely, "Anyway, what's up? Enjoying the dance?"

Artemis looked down at the kid with a smirk, "I sure am. The thing is, Dick, I got to get out of here so could you say goodbye to the others for me?"

"Are you sure?" Dick asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got to run. Its…my mom," Artemis lied.

"Alright, well, if you're gonna go at least take this," Dick said, reaching in to his suit and producing an envelope.

Artemis wondered what it was for all of four seconds before she remembered. Pay Day.

She shook her head, "Nah, you keep it."

Dick's eyes almost fell out of his mask, "But, are you sure? You earned it."

Artemis nodded, looking back in the direction she had left Wally, "Yeah, I don't need it. This was fun. Thanks for inviting me, kid."

"But- But-," Dick stuttered, looking between her and the envelope as if he were conflicted.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, aware that 'Batman' stepped a little closer and narrowed his eyes as she did this.

"Let's just say you owe me one and leave it at that. Okay?" she said.

Dick nodded slowly and watched as she turned to leave.

"Oh, where should I leave this outfit, Dick?" she asked at the last second, turning to look at the kid as she gestured to her dress.

He smirked, "Keep it. You might need it someday."

Artemis smiled at him one last time and left the con. As she stepped outside she pulled the mask from her face, let her hair down and breathed in the night air.

She found that despite everything she wasn't very sad. Sure, she would probably regret this decision for the rest of her life but she'd much rather regret what could have been than sit around pining for Wally like some freaking damsel in distress. She'd miss him. She really would. In fact as she stood on the curb she could already feel the pin pricks of tears forming in the corners of eyes.

_Maybe one day I'll see him again, but for now this weekend was exciting_, she thought, looking back at the convention center as she stepped in to a cab, _Maybe this whole cosplaying thing isn't so ridiculous after all_.

* * *

><p><em>In the words of Dr. Fate: Fear not! I have one more chapter and one last trick up my sleeve, so PLEASE REVIEW! XD<em>

_A few details: "You like me or what?" is a nod to one of my favorite childhood shows Boy Meets World._

_The Jade in my story is one of the few characters, along with Linda Park, whose personality I decided to twist. In my timeline Jade left the Crock family right after Paula was sent to jail and since the Lawrence of my story didn't start 'training' Artemis until then, Jade turned out pretty normal. Don't get me wrong she still ran away from the family at a young age and she's still street smart but she's also NOT evil so she's much more sisterly than her Young Justice counterpart. Linda Park, for those of you who don't know, is Wally West's canonical girlfriend and later wife. From what I've read about her she's a reporter and she sounds pretty...stalker-ish. So I decided to make her a crazy stalker girlfriend._

_If anyone has anyone has any questions about these changes/characters please PM me or leave a review. :)_


	12. Day 4: Unfinished Business

_A/N: Can you believe its over? I can't! Look for the sequel in the next couple of weeks. I'll paste the summary for it at the end of the chapter. I hope to see you all in Cosplay 2! And thanks for reading this entire thing._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? At this point, no I do not._

* * *

><p>Day 4: Unfinished Business<p>

It had been a bad Monday for Artemis.

She'd slept through two classes, failed a pop-quiz and now as she trudged home from detention and noticed the fancy black car sitting in front of her apartment all she could think was: _Oh God its DSS_, as she raced up the stairs. The door practically flew off its hinges as she threw it open.

Instead of DSS, her mother was hosting two guests who were sitting on the couch in perfectly crisp black suits as if they were government agents or something. The only reason she knew that they weren't with Social Services was because of the happy smile that graced her mother's face.

Artemis looked from the men to her mother in quiet shock just as her mother announced: "Artemis, you're home! You never told me you had such nice friends before. We've just been ironing out the details in your contract."

"Friends?" Artemis asked incredulously as another word passed through her limited understanding of the situation, "Contract?"

"Yes, honey, this is Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson. The ones who hired you for the cosplaying job?" her mother supplied, pointing to the men.

It was then that Artemis recognized Dick sitting on the couch. He looked so different in a suit, without his glasses on, that Artemis hadn't recognized him at first.

"Dick- You- Richard Grayson?" she stammered, "The richest heir in America?"

Dick nodded, pulling his sunglasses back over his eyes, "Yup, and now you know why I wear sunglasses. Otherwise too many people recognize me."

"But if you're so rich then why are you so obsessed with making money?" she said accusingly as she entered the living room, dropping her backpack to the ground.

Dick shrugged, "Its not like I have anything else to do. I needed a hobby."

The man beside him nodded approvingly.

"And you," Artemis said rounding on the older man as a fragment of recognition stirred in her brain, "Batman?"

The man tensed, "Don't call me that," he said a midst Dick's giggles, "Ever."

Artemis nodded, "Alright, whatever, but if you're really Bruce Wayne then that means-"

"That he own the convention center. That he created the comic convention, and that he's the richest man in the country," Dick nodded, "and you wondered how I had so many connections."

It all suddenly made sense to Artemis as she stared between Bruce and Dick and her mother. Wait, _her __mother_, why were they in her house to begin with?

She glanced at the coffee table where a contract was lying with a pen beside it.

"Wait a second. Why are you here?" she asked.

Dick pointed at the contract, "We're signing you on to our team. We needed your mom's signature because you're a minor."

"Team?"

"There was an idea," Bruce said slowly, meeting Artemis' eyes, "to bring together a group of remarkable teenagers. So that when we needed them they could attend comic conventions everywhere as Young Justice."

"Huh?" Artemis asked in confusion.

"What Bruce is trying to say is that you're now officially a member of Young Justice!" Dick announced, "We're gonna tour conventions all over the country. We'll do advertisements, posters, we're even considering a live action movie-"

"Hold it, so, more conventions?" Artemis asked warily.

"Don't worry about the details, Artemis. Let the adults sort things out," Dick said, waving her off as she attempted to sit down, "Why don't you just go outside and play?"

"What, but-" she protested.

"Trust me," Dick said with a smile, "Go."

* * *

><p>As Artemis stepped outside her head was spinning. She almost felt like throwing up.<p>

More conventions? Advertisements? _Movies_?

What the hell had she gotten herself in to-

She faltered as she looked up from her front steps to see Wally standing in front of her.

He was wearing regular clothes, thankfully, and in his hands was a paper bag.

He looked up at her sheepishly, "Want a whopper? I got us extra fries."

"_Wally_?" she said incredulously, "But didn't you go home?"

He shook his head with a slow steady smile, "Nope, I thought I'd hang around for awhile. Dick's putting together his group so we'll be on the road a lot, touring conventions."

"Touring?" she said, her eyes practically bugging out of her head as he smirked at her.

"Yup, touring, and you know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"It means, beautiful. That the convention isn't over, and if the convention isn't over…," he said, sitting beside her on the steps, "Do you think- Maybe we could give this thing a shot?"

"_Wally_."

"Please say yes," he chanted, "Please say yes. Please say yes."

"Wally, you know that-"

"Oh, come on, Artemis!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air, "I come all the way over here and spill my heart out. I even bought whoppers! Just to tell you that I like you and-"

She placed a finger over his lips.

"If you would shut up for just one sec Wall-Man, I was going to say: Of course I'd love to go out with you," she said with a smile, "And, um, Wally... You have ketchup on your lip."

He stared at her appalled, "No, I don't. I-"

Then she kissed him, and his lips did taste like ketchup but she hardly cared because at least he was hers and for that one moment everything in her life was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>...And then Janelle made a sequel and screwed everything up again! Hehehe.<em>

_Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! _

_Also, I know Bruce sounds weird when explaining the team-thing but its supposed to be my own little tribute to the Avengers because in a convoluted way the Avengers trailer gave me the idea for this story. And about Bruce being the richest man in America... I figured if he was a bajillionaire when he was the _goddamn Batman_ then with so much free time on his hands as a regular guy he would have to be richer than Bill Gates, or whoever the richest guy is these days. :P_

_Here's what you've been waiting for. The summary for Cosplay 2:_

**_Wally and Artemis have broken up, again. Megan is being deported and Roy has to babysit his rambunctious daughter. Fortunately, Dick has a solution and it involves cosplaying..._**


End file.
